The Gifted
by imgoingtohell
Summary: In a world where mutants are met with suspicion and distrust, Kurt Hummel discovers he is one of the people that he used to fear. With nowhere else to turn, he goes to William Mckinley, a school for the gifted. X-men!Glee. There will be Klaine.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Mutant High

**Chapter 1 - "Welcome to Mutant High"**

"Is this it?"

A pale face looked out of the passenger window of a dark blue car. In the distance a large manor was visible. The boy had never seen a building so grand looking and his bright blue eyes widened at the sight. Surround by large fields, the mansion looked like it belonged in the English countryside, not in the American mid-west state of Ohio.

The car slowed down as they reached a large pair of iron gates. The man, driving the car looked over to the boy.

"This is McKinley. Are you ready?"

"No," the boy replied, truthfully.

"This isn't a prison, Kurt," The man said reassuringly. He wound down the driver side's side window so he could speak into the intercom placed in front of the gate. "It's me."

"Well that narrows it down," came a sarcastic female voice from the speaker.

"Sue, c'mon," The man sighed. "You know it's me."

When no response came he looked at Kurt, a little embarrassed, before speaking into the intercom again.

"This is Will Schuester, reporting back with new student, Kurt Hummel."

"Much better," the voice said, satisfied. "Don't think that just because you're the headmaster you're above security protocols."

"I'll remember that," Will replied, rolling his eyes as the gates started to open with a loud creaking sound.

The car moved towards the building and Kurt watched in the wing mirror as the large iron gates closed behind them. Frowning slightly he thought about what Schuester had said about this not being a prison.

They stopped in a driveway in front of a garage door that looked like a tank could fit through. Kurt expected the garage to open but instead, Will got out the car and moved towards the passenger door. Kurt quickly opened the door himself and climbed out.

Will started walking towards the building, stopping only when he realised that Kurt was not following him but was staring at the car.

"I'll send for someone to come and get your bags," Will said. Kurt didn't move until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"This way," Will said softly. "Everyone will still be in class."

"Class..." Kurt repeated. He thought back to the discussion from the previous day. Apparently McKinley was a school. A school for people like him. A school for mutants. Kurt shuddered involuntarily, the way he always did whenever he thought about mutants.

Mutants were feared, spoken about in frightened whispers whenever there was a news report about another one of them using some unnatural ability against humans. When Kurt was 6 years old there was a particularly nasty and well publicized incident resulting in the death of three young children. For the next 5 months Kurt's parents couldn't get him to go to sleep unless they first checked inside his closet and underneath his bed to confirm that it was free of mutants. His whole life he had believed that mutants were monsters. Even after discovering that he was a mutant himself, he wasn't sure if that didn't just make him a monster too.

When Will Schuester had told him that he was taking him to a school, Kurt was sure that it had been code for something else. Either some secret government facility or perhaps an evil mutant training ground. The idea of mutants doing something as normal as going to class and doing calculus homework went against everything Kurt had ever known.

Will lead the way through the grand manor, up a flight of stairs and into his office. He sat down at his desk and motioned for Kurt to take a seat.

"Kurt, I know you've been through a tough time."

Kurt avoided his eyes, staring into his lap instead where his hands were twisting together.

"But know that you're safe here," Will continued. "Some of us... we know who we are from the moment we're born. But sometimes it's not until much later in life that there is an incident or we're under great stress and our mutation becomes apparent. I know that it is a difficult thing to come to terms with."

Kurt's fingers gripped tighter around his hands. He didn't want to think about what had happened and he hoped Will wasn't going to talk about it.

"To the outside, William Mckinley is a school for the gifted. Well that is certainly true, we're just a lot more gifted than most people realise." Kurt's eyes rose to meet Will's. Gifted, that certainly wasn't a word that Kurt had ever associated with mutants. Cursed... Abominable maybe... but Gifted?

"We help young mutants learn to control their power, and if possible, grow it. But aside from that McKinley_ is_ a school. We have regular lessons and students here will can achieve a high school diploma. When they're ready we can help them integrate back into society and go to college and live normal lives."

Kurt's mouth opened slightly at that and for the first time in days he felt a tiny spark of hope, that maybe this wasn't the end for him and he could still have a normal life.

"Of course for some... living amongst humans isn't an option, so they stay here. Others stay here out of choice, so that they can help to teach the next generation. Mrs Pillsbury is our careers counsellor, among other things, you'll be able to talk to her about your goals and your plans for the future. Now if you really want, you can take the rest of the week and start classes on Monday, but I would highly recommend that you start classes tomorrow. It'll be the quickest way for you to get used to life here and make some friends."

Kurt didn't care either way so he nodded in agreement. Before Will could speak again his door burst open and a tall woman with short blonde hair entered the room wearing a red tracksuit.

"Schuester!" She barked. "We have a situation."

The two of them stared at each other for a while as Kurt watched them curiously. Suddenly Will stood up and addressed him.

"Kurt, I'm afraid I have to go and take care of something. Someone will be here in a few minutes to show you around, so just sit tight here until then okay?"

"Okay," Kurt repeated, watching the two of them leave the room silently.

They had barely left the room when girl with dark skin walked through the open door.

"Hey, new kid," she said, "I'm Mercedes Jones."

Kurt stood up and was surprised to see that the girl was fairly fashionable.

"I like your sweater," Kurt said quietly.

"You have good taste," Mercedes replied, smiling brightly. "So do you have a name, new Kid?"

"Kurt."

"Well, Kurt," she said moving backwards. "Welcome to Mutant High."

Kurt gasped as Mercedes stepped backwards further into the wall and then disappeared. He stayed frozen to spot, staring at the solid wall until Mercedes reappeared laughing hysterically.

"You... you just.." Kurt stuttered as he gripped onto the desk for support.

"You should see your face!" she cried, still laughing.

Kurt stared open mouthed at the girl who was looking extremely pleased with herself.

"Ok I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," Mercedes when she had finally stopped laughing. "You really should get used to it though, there's a lot of kids here and with a wide range of freakish abilities."

"Like what?" Kurt asked.

"Come on I'll show you around." Mercedes linked arms with Kurt leading him back towards the wall until he stopped and pulled back.

"Wait! I can't... I can't do what you just did," he said.

"You can if I'm touching you," Mercedes replied, nudging him with her arm.

"Can we just use the door?" Kurt asked. Mercedes noticed the pleading tone in his voice.

"Of course," she smiled. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief as they walked out of the headmasters office without having to pass through any solid objects.

"McKinley has all the facilities you'd expect to find at any other school, classrooms, a library, a gym, a cafeteria, a sports field, even a swimming pool." Mercedes said as they walked down an empty corridor. "But we live here too, so there are dormitories and common areas for us to hang out in the evenings and at weekends. Is there anywhere in particular you want me to show you?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not really."

"Ok, well if we wait for classes to finish then I can introduce you to my friends, the guys will be able to show you to your dorm."

"Will I have to share with lots of people?" Kurt asked

"It depends," Mercedes replied. "There are a lot of kids here of all ages, we're split into girls and boys and then into different age groups. There's usually never more than 4 in a dorm though. How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Kurt answered.

"I thought so, that's probably why Mr Schue asked me to show you around," Mercedes said thoughtfully. "We'll be in the all the same classes."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing. Doors opened either of side of them as children started spilling out into the corridor. Kurt was dragged over to a group that had just walked out of a classroom, an boy and girl of Asian descent and a boy with glasses sitting in an odd looking wheelchair.

"Hey guys," Mercedes greeted them. "This is Kurt, he's new."

"Hi Kurt, I'm Artie," said the boy in the wheelchair, extending his hand which Kurt shook. "And this is Tina and Mike."

Kurt looked at the trio smiling warmly at him and couldn't help thinking that they didn't look so monstrous or scary.

"Wait, where's Rachel?" Mercedes piped up.

"She was taken out of class about 10 minutes ago," Tina said, giving a knowing look.

"No point waiting around then she could be gone ages," Mercedes decided.

"Look," Mike said nodding towards the end of the corridor where group of 10 people were marching towards them as everyone else moved out of their way. Kurt felt Mike tug him until he was against the wall. Will and Sue were leading the group who were all wearing matching dark blue and black uniforms that made them look extremely intimidating.

"Who are they?" Kurt asked.

"You know Sue and Will, behind them is Jesse St James and Bieste. They're teachers," Mercedes said, referring to a young man with curly hair and a large woman who must have been at least 7 ft tall. "The guy with the Mohawk is Puck and next to him with blonde hair is Sam. Behind them is Quinn and her giant-sized boyfriend Finn. The tiny girl at the back is Sunshine and the girl next to her is Rachel."

Kurt shrunk even further against the wall as the group strode past them, the girl called Rachel winked at them as she walked past.

"Why are they dressed like that?" Kurt said in a whisper as he watched them walk away.

"They're the Elites," Artie said wistfully.

"The Elites?" Kurt repeated.

"They're teachers and advanced student. No one outside of the Elites knows _exactly_ what they do as they're pretty secretive but some of the kids here were rescued by them and brought here," Tina answered. "They do more than collect new students though. We think they deal with dangerous mutants, and help ones that are in trouble. It would explain the injuries they come back with and why they only take mutants with powers that would help in combat"

"Let's get out of here. We'll grill Rachel later, she's such a blabbermouth she'll probably let something slip," Mercedes grinned.

* * *

Kurt followed the group until they were on the fourth floor. Taking a left they directed him to the corridor that housed the dorm rooms for older teenagers.

"Left side of the corridor is girl's dorms, right side is boy's." Artie explained as they walked to the end of the corridor. "This is ours."

Inside was a large room with four beds. The slanted wall opposite them and exposed ceiling rafters made the room seem either bigger. The two beds on their right were covered in wrinkled sheets. Each bed had a bedside table which had various items strew across them and there were clothes left carelessly on the floor. Kurt looked at the mess and knew this must be where Artie and Mike slept.

In the middle of the room were four desks that had been pushed against each other so there was two either side. The two desk nearest Artie and Mike's bed hasd a Desktop PC and a Laptop on them, as well as more clutter, including junk food wrappers that made Kurt wrinkle his nose.

The left side of the room included two perfectly made beds and was baron of any personal items except for a suitcase and large bag at the foot of one the beds. Kurt recognised them as his own.

Mike and Tina sat on his bed, Tina with Mikes arms wrapped around her. Mercedes sat on the other bed, patting the space next to her, motioning for Kurt to join them.

"You're quiet," Mercedes noted.

"Like, even more quiet then Tina," Mike chuckled, earning him a nudge in the ribs from the girl.

They were all looking at Kurt, waiting for him to say something. They seemed nice, and Kurt thought that having friends would be better than having not having friends, but he still wasn't sure about this place. The image of his mother looking under his bed floated to his mind and a childish part of him wanted to just come and ask if they were 'the bad guys'. He didn't want to offend them though, nor was he sure if he wanted to know the answer.

He shifted nervously under their gaze.

"Let me guess," Mercedes said. "Your whole life you have been told that mutants are evil and only concerned with hunting down poor innocent humans."

Kurt opened his mouth to reply but then stayed silent, not quite sure how to respond.

"It's okay, we've all been there," Tina added.

"You have?" Kurt frowned.

"When I was little, me and my neighbours used to play games. Cowboys and Indians, things like that." Tina smiled as she remembered. "We invented a new game, we pretended that we were mutants and gave ourselves different powers. One day, we were playing in my backyard and my mom saw us. She freaked out. She dragged me into the house screaming that mutants were dirty and were created by the devil. I tried to tell her that we were only playing pretend but she sent me to my room and called my father. Not too long later I heard my him arrive home. He sounded furious and I was so scared about what he was going to do."

Mike's arms tightened around Tina whose eyes were watering as she continued retelling her story.

"He came into my room and I closed my eyes just waiting for the shouting, but it never came. When I opened my eyes my father was running out of my room shouting "Tina's gone!". I didn't understand. I was right there. Then I saw the mirror on wardrobe door. My father was right, I was gone. That was the first time I turned invisible. I thought about how angry my parents were when I was _pretending_ to be a mutant, I didn't want to see how they would react when they found out it wasn't pretend anymore. So I ran away."

"Tina, I'm so sorry," Kurt said, and he meant it. "What happened?"

"I stayed invisible. I didn't know how to turn visible again but honestly I didn't even try. I was scared and I didn't want to be found. But then Mr Schue found me, and he brought me here. That was 8 years ago and I've been here ever since."

"But how did he find you? You were invisible."

"That's his power," Artie replied. "He can locate mutants. That's how he found most of us."

"And you all like being here? You don't miss your families?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"A lot of us don't have families anymore. Or not any family that wants to know us," Artie said sadly.

Kurt stomach twisted at his words. Of course, no one wanted a mutant in their family.

"It's not like that for everyone though," Mercedes chipped in. "My parents have known about me since I was a toddler and walked through a stair gate but they've always loved me and protected me."

"Then why are you here?" Kurt asked.

"Mr Schuester came to my house and talked to my parents. He explained to them about this school and the good work it does, that it would be a safe place for me to use my power without fear and for it to grow. I wanted to come so they let me. I still see them though."

"I don't understand," Kurt frowned, thinking over her words. " Mr Schue said there were special classes to learn to control our powers but how can they grow?"

"It really depends, it's different for everyone," Artie said thoughtfully.

"For example," Mike said before disappearing completely.

"Where did he go?" Kurt gasped in shock.

"Right behind you."

Kurt turned to see Mike grinning at him. He supposed he should start to get used to this type of shock.

"You teleported?" Kurt said, disbelievingly. In answer to his question Mike disappeared again. Kurt turned back around to see him back on the bed with his arms around Tina.

"That was...impressive I guess but I still don't understand," Kurt admitted.

"When I first came here, I could only teleport a few feet," Mike explained."But Mr Schue and Miss Sylvester taught me how to control my power so I could teleport over larger distances."

Mike stood up and walked over to the large bay window. He looked out of it before promptly disappearing. Kurt ran over to the window and looked out.

From the window he could see out the front of the school. The sky was starting to darken and the car he'd arrive in was now gone from the large driveway. In the distance he could see front gates, and just inside of them, an Asian teenager waving at him.

"Ok, that is pretty cool," Kurt conceded when Mike reappeared next to him.

"I'm still working on it. I can only teleport to places that I can see," Mike admitted. "If I could teleport to places out of sight, like behind walls or into locked rooms, I bet I could join the Elites. Mr Schue thinks I can learn to take people with me when I teleport too."

"How does he know that?" Kurt said, genuinely interested.

"Well you may have noticed then when I teleport I don't appear completely naked," Mike grinned, causing Kurt to smile back at him. It was the first time in days that he had smiled and it felt nice.

What Mike had said made sense. If he could teleport and keep his clothes with him then it could be possible to take bigger items with him, or even people. The more Kurt learned about mutants the less scared he felt. Instead he was filled with curiosity.

"What's your power?" He asked, looking at Artie.

"I'm a technopath. I can talk to computers."

"Wow, I've never heard of that," Kurt said, relaxing. "Can you show me?"

Artie rolled himself over to the computer and put a hand on the screen. Kurt watched in amazement as the computer lit up and immediately came to life. Artie laughed at his expression.

"All I did was turn it on, keep watching."

The monitor flickered and two girls appeared on the screen. A Latino girl with gloved hands was sitting on a bed, plaiting the hair of a blonde girl who was kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"That's Santana and Brittany!" Mercedes whispered, as if the girls on the screen might hear her. "What did you do?"

"I just hacked into Quinn Fabray webcam," Artie declared proudly.

"Artie, that is way creepy," Tina said with wide eyes. "How often do you do stuff like that?"

"I only did it because I knew Quinn was out with the Elites," Artie said defensively. Putting his hand back on monitor, the screen went blank again. "I didn't think anyone would be there."

"What else can you do?" Kurt said excitedly.

"What about you?" Artie countered. "You haven't told us what _you_ can do?"

Everyone was staring at him again. He had been expecting this question since Mercedes walked into Schuesters office. After talking to them he was sure that they wouldn't think he was weird. He couldn't imagine four people who was judge him less so he took a deep breath.

"I don't know if there is a fancy name for it or anything but I can heal myself."

Kurt watched their faces closely for their reaction. After a pause Artie's face broke out into a grin.

"That is dope."

"Very cool," Tina agreed.

"I'm hungry," Mike whined.

"Me too, let's go down for dinner," Mercedes said.

Kurt's shoulders relaxed and the group starting talking about what they thought would be on the menu today. It was as if he just told them he knew how to play the guitar, a moment of interest and awe and then they moved onto another subject. It was then he realised that he was also starving.

* * *

The cafeteria at McKinley wasn't much like the one at Kurt's old school. Instead of cheap tables that could fold away, the room was filled with dark mahogany tables covered in white table cloths. Also, Instead of just high school students there were children of all ages, as well as several adults.

They had barely set their trays down on a table before they were joined by two girls. Kurt recognised them as the two girls from webcam. They were wearing different clothes now but he noticed that Santana was still wearing black lace gloves.

"Who's the new kid?" Santana asked.

"This is Kurt," Mercedes replied.

"What his story?" she said. Kurt frowned at the way she was talking about him like he wasn't sitting there. She hasn't even sat down, as if she'd come over to get her gossip and then leave again.

"Don't be angry," the blonde girl, Brittany said suddenly, addressing him. "We were just curious."

"Um, I'm not angry," Kurt lied, trying to avoid any confrontation but Santana laughed.

"If my girl Brittany says you're angry, then you're angry."

"She's an empath," Mercedes whispered into his ear.

"No need to get your girl-panties in a bunch, ladyface, I just came to find out what deformity you had that landed you here," Santana said casually.

Kurt felt his temperature rise. He had dealt with his fair share of bullies and remembered something his father had told him: 'No one pushes the Hummel's around'.

"I can heal myself when I'm injured," he answered before anyone else could. "So now you know and you can take your girlfriend and your tacky gloves back to Cemetery Lane."

Santana shot him a dark look before storming off, Brittany trailing after her.

"Wow, look who's not so quiet," Mercedes said amused.

"I would lay off the glove jokes though," Artie advised. "Trust me it's best for everyone if she keeps them on."

Kurt raised his eyebrows waiting for someone to explain.

"When Santana's skin touches someone... she takes their life force, if they're a mutant it means she can take their power for a while, but it's extremely dangerous, hence the gloves," Tina explained. "She wears them all the time and gets really touchy about it."

"I didn't know... I should go apologise or something."

"Hell to the no," Mercedes interrupted. "She started it, she shouldn't dish it out if she can't take it back. Trust me, Santana is a big girl and she'll be fine."

Kurt looked over to where the girl was now sitting with Brittany who was stroking her hands over Santana's gloved ones, trying to comfort her. He felt a twinge of guilt and Brittany's head shot up to look in his direction. She smiled warmly at him and whispered something in Santana's ears.

"Look who's back!" Artie said excitedly. Kurt looked over to the entrance where a group of six teenagers had entered the room. Kurt recognised them immediately as the student members of the Elites, but now they were out of their uniforms.

Most of them went to join Brittany and Santana but Rachel skipped over to them and flung herself down in an empty chair.

"Well I am so tired and _hungry. _And don't ask me where I've been because you know I won't tell you. It's like the first rule of being an Elite but it was_ awesome_ and you know what? I think we really made a difference in someone's life and- wait who're you?" Rachel paused her speech when she suddenly noticed that Kurt was there.

Kurt stared at her open mouthed for a moment until he realized that she had asked him a question. "Oh! I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

She immediately extended her arm. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kurt Hummel, I'm Rachel Berry."

Kurt took her hand for a surprisingly firm handshake and wondered if this was what Rachel was like 'tired', what was she like at full energy?

Rachel reached over to Artie's bowl of fries, only to have her hand promptly slapped away.

"Get your own fries, woman!" Artie scolded, ignoring Rachel's pout.

She raised her hand and a single french frie rose out of the bowl and flew into her hand. She put it in her mouth pointedly before rising to go and get her own food.

They sat there chatting and eating their food until Mercedes suggested they go watch TV. Kurt's eyes were beginning to droop. It had been a long day, so he told them he was going to unpack and have an early night.

* * *

Once he was back in his dorm room he decided to pick the bed closest to the window. He grabbed a few things from his bag before changing in the dark and brushing his teeth in the bathroom he discovered through a door he had first assumed to be a closet. Too tired to unpack the rest of his things he climbed into bed and stared out the window.

The sky outside was black now and the room was lit up slightly by the moonlight. Kurt noticed that night time in the country side was much darker than night time in a city. Even in a small town like Lima there were street lights everywhere, meaning it was never truly dark. Now, with the absence of the light pollution the sky was dotted with thousands of stars. Kurt watched them for a while, thinking about where he was when he woke up this morning and where he was now. He felt his throat tighten as he was suddenly overcome with loneliness. He felt his eyes start to water but willed himself not to cry.

Sitting up, he crawled to the end of his bed and started rummaging through his bag until he felt something hard and rectangular in shape. He pulled it from the bag and stared at the framed photo of him standing next to a man wearing a baseball cap.

"Goodnight, Dad," he whispered, stroking his fingers over the photo.

He took a deep breath and settled the frame carefully onto his bedside table before climbing back under the covers. Kurt closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is, the first chapter. Please review and let me know if you would like to read more!**

**I have great plans for this fic! It's mainly Klaine but other characters and pairings will feature and they won't stay the same. I don't want to spoil my own fic but if you're desperate to know if your OTP (one true pairing) will/won't happen or if they'll stay together before you get invested in the story then feel free to PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2 First Day

A/N: Thank you for the alerts and reviews for chapter 1. I just want to say that my knowledge of X-men comes from watching the movies and from reading Wikipedia articles for research into how different powers would work. So I apologise now if my depiction of a mutant world offends any die-hard X-men fans. I'm really just borrowing themes :).

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Day**

_"Remind me again, what does NYADA stand for?"_

_"For the last time, it's the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts," Kurt sighed._

_Rain landed heavily on the windshield as Burt Hummel drove his son home from his NYADA mixer. Kurt had attended them monthly since his sophomore year when he decided that his future was in musical theatre, and in New York._

_"Okay, okay. I just want to make sure that I get the name right when I brag about the fancy college my son is attending."_

_"Dad..." Kurt whined. "I haven't even auditioned yet. Besides I doubt the guys at the garage will be very impressed."_

_"They should be," Burt shot back. "You know I'm proud of you right? Whatever happens."_

_"I know," Kurt said quietly._

_They drove in silence until Kurt heard the sound of screeching tires against the wet road._

_"DAD!" he screamed. He felt the impact that knocked their car off the road. It flipped over as it fell down the embankment. The last thing Kurt remembered was the sound of crushed mental before everything went black._

Kurt jolted awake. It took him a minute to stop shaking and to get the sound of scraping metal out of his head. Once he got his breathing back under control he heard the sounds of soft snoring and knew Artie and Mike were still sleeping.

Trying not to think about the dream, he thought of the day ahead of him and wondered what his first few classes would be like as he drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

Kurt settled into McKinley faster than he could of ever hoped for. The curriculum was challenging but Kurt found that it was just the distraction he needed. Most of the subjects were familiar to Kurt but there was the occasional class that he hadn't expected.

"And before lunch we have... Ethics with Miss Pillsbury," Kurt read off his timetable as he left French class, where he had impressed the teacher with his advanced knowledge of the subject. "Ethics?"

"We think it's the school's way of trying to preventing us from using our powers to become criminals," Mercedes said.

"Which is a shame, because I think I'd make a great billionaire," Artie joked.

"We just sit and discuss stuff," Tina reassured him. "Like y'know... would it be right to steal bread to feed a starving family?"

"Yes," Kurt said instantly. "I mean no... uh I don't know... crap."

"Come on it's in here," Mercedes laughed, leading the group into a classroom.

Kurt took the seat in between Mike and Artie and watched the short woman standing at the front of the classroom. She had short ginger hair and smiled pleasantly as she waited for the rest of the class to arrive.

"Okay class!" Miss Pillsbury said brightly and began writing on the board. "As you know we have been discussing Kohlberg's stages of moral development."

Kurt had never heard of Kohlberg. He wrote down everything Miss Pillsbury was putting on the board, hoping it would help him catch up.

"Now, I believe we got as far as stage three so please turn to page 14 in your printouts"

Kurt looked through the text and briefly skim read through the stages that he'd missed. He looked around the room to see that everyone else was less engrossed in the work than he was. Quinn was texting with her phone under the table, Sam and Puck sat on the back row playing 'Thumb War', while Finn sat next to them with glazed eyes.

Kurt went back to his text anyway, taking out a highlighter from his pencil case to go over sentences he thought might be important.

"Now you've all hand a chance to have a read, I want you to split into pairs and discuss what you think stage three means."

Mike immediately moved to sit with Tina.

Kurt turned to Artie. "So... um."

"Kurt, I'm really sorry but I always work with Brittany in this class," Artie said guiltily. The blonde was waving at him from across the room.

"Oh sure, don't worry about it," Kurt replied looking around. Rachel and Mercedes were already sitting together at the table in front of them.

"And look! We have a new student today which means we finally have an even number," Miss Pillsbury announced cheerfully. She looked over to the back row where Sam, Finn and Puck were still crowded around one table. "So one of you guys can come and work with Kurt."

Kurt looked back to see them all staring at him and quickly turned back. He heard some mumbling until a voice said "Ok ok, I'll go."

"Hey." Finn said, taking the seat next to Kurt. "Looks like I got voted out."

"Oh, sorry about that," Kurt said, not sure how else to respond.

"You will be," Finn said quietly. Kurt tensed up.

"Wh- What?" he said, wide eyed.

"Oh! No I don't mean it like that!" Finn said quickly, raising his hands. "I'm just really terrible at this stuff. Hopeless really."

"Oh," Kurt breathed, relieved. "It's okay, I'm new to this anyway."

"Oh yeah. So do you like it here so far?" Finn asked.

"I guess," Kurt shrugged. "So we're supposed to be talking about ethics?"

"You go first," Finn sighed, his eyes already starting to glaze over again.

"Okay, so erm, stage three. Stage three of Kolberg's six-stages of moral development is conformity driven. At this stage we strive to conform to social norms."

"Wow," Finn interrupted. "You really get this stuff."

"I'm just reading from the text." Kurt said, holding up his highlighted printout. "But I think it means that generally, we want to be liked. So we act in a way that makes people like us. What do you think?"

Finn looked put on the spot. "Uh... I guess, no wants to be the bad guy. Do they? That sounds really lame."

"No," Kurt said quickly. "It doesn't. I think you're right. Thing don't always end up the way we expect but given a choice-"

"We'd choose to be the good guys." Finn finished thoughtfully.

Kurt fidgeted with his pen, choosing his next words carefully.

"Society hates us, doesn't that make _us_ the bad guys?"

"No," Finn said confidentially. "Well, I mean if you're going off this stuff then yeah. But a couple of hundred years ago everyone kept slaves, that doesn't mean it was moral. What's a 'social norm' can change."

"Then I guess we know why it's only stage three," Kurt said giving a small smile before biting his lip. He didn't want to reveal how comforted he felt by Finn's words. Instead he started writing more notes.

"What are you writing?" Finn questioned, trying to peak at his notes.

"I'm writing down what you just said," Kurt replied.

"Really?" Finn asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you made a good argument. I think you're much better at this than you think you are."

Finn sat back looking very please with himself. "Cool. Hey can I copy your notes when you're done? I kind of forgot what I said."

"Sure," Kurt laughed, pushing the paper across the desk.

They went over their notes until the bell rang signalling the end of class, and lunch time.

"All that work has made me really hungry," Finn grinned. "It was cool meeting you, I'll see you around."

"See you," Kurt waved as Finn ran back to his friends.

As he gathered his notes he heard one them speak in a low voice.

"Have fun working with the little princess?"

"Shut up, Puck. He's really cool."

Kurt smiled and went to catch up with his own friends.

* * *

"So!" Rachel exclaimed the second Kurt laid his tray down on the table at lunchtime.

"So?" Kurt repeated.

"So you were working with Finn Hudson, huh?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, yeah. He seems nice," Kurt replied, taking a bite of a stick of celery. Rachel's face lit up.

"Isn't he? Did he say anything about me?"

"Give it up, Rachel," Mercedes scolded. "Finn is with Quinn. Why would he have said anything about you?"

"Actually, we worked very closely on the mission yesterday and we had a moment. Not that I could tell you about it," Rachel replied, turning her nose up. "Anyway you didn't answer my question."

"No. He didn't." Kurt said apologetically. "But we just talked about the work."

Rachel face fell and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Forget him, Rachel. There's plenty of other guys out there."

"What about you, Kurt?" Mike asked. "Any girl's you have your eye on?"

Kurt coughed on his celery before replying. "Uh, no. Actually, I'm gay."

"You know what we should do!" Rachel piped up. "We should show Kurt around the grounds. He's seen everything else."

"I still have my history essay to finish before tomorrow," Artie whined.

"Well some of us don't leave our work until the last minute," Tina snickered. "Let's go after our last class."

Kurt watched his friends talk and smiled to himself. Their indifference to his announcement reminded him of the previous day and their reaction to learning about his ability.

"What's our last class?" Mike asked.

"Powers and Abilities Studies," Kurt replied immediately causing everyone to look at him surprised. As soon as he got his schedule the class had stood out to him. Even though he was apprehensive, scared even, at the idea that he was a mutant, he wasn't scared of the other students. They were just kids and most of them had been kind to him. He couldn't wait to learn more about different types of powers.

* * *

Kurt sat through the first half of the class feeling extremely let down. Miss Sylvester stood at the front discussing the theory behind the mutant gene while the class tried to stay awake. Kurt diligently took notes anyway, hoping it might be like some of his old science labs where they had to get through the theory before they could move on to the practical demonstrations.

He heard a loud yawn behind him and Miss Sylvester immediately stopped talking.

"Am I boring you Puckerman?" she yelled.

"No, Miss Sylvester," came the response. He couldn't have sounded more bored if he tried.

"There's no use lying to me," Miss Sylvester smirked. "Do you think you have nothing to learn from my class? And remember, I'll know if you're lying."

Puck looked uncomfortable. "Yes... But it's nothing personal. I can't help that I'm so badass there is nothing left for you to teach me."

"Well why don't we test that theory. Get your 'badass' up here."

Puck strode confidently to the front of the class while Miss Sylvester rummaged around in her bookcase. The class waited on edge until they heard a "Aha!" signalling that she had found what she was looking for.

She turned back around holding a book which she placed in the middle of the desk.

"This, is an academic research paper penned by one William Schuester," she announced as she cleared the rest of the desk. "It's about something to do with... something. I don't know I haven't read it."

"Anyway," she continued, straightening up. "Use your power on it."

There were a few gasps and Puck looked confused. "You want me to..."

"To use your ability on this undoubtedly poorly written piece of literature. Unless this task is too difficult for you."

Without further hesitation Puck raised his arm. Kurt jumped in his seat as flames appeared in the boys palm and then shot towards the book, engulfing it in fire.

Puck stood looking proud while the rest of the class sat with their mouths open, watching the book burn. Miss Sylvester grabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall and pointed it at the blaze, covering the desk in white foam until all the flames had subsided.

"Very impressive," Miss Sylvester drawled, causing Puck to look even more smug. She turned back around, opening cabinets, clearing looking for something new.

When she turned back around she was holding a tall red candle, placed in a candlestick. She placed it carefully on top of the charred remains of the book.

"Since you are so advanced, you should have no problem lighting this candle."

This time Puck did hesitate before raising a hand. He frowned in concentration before more flames short from his palm, engulfing the entire candle, including the holder and part of the desk.

Again, Miss Sylvester grabbed the fire extinguisher, lecturing Puck while she sprayed more foam over the desk.

"You think you've mastered your ability? Well let me tell you something." She barked. "Losing control of your power and burning down a building is easy. _True _control comes from being able to harness and manipulate your ability. That sorry display shows you still have _a lot_ to learn."

She picked up the badly burnt copy of Will's book and tossed it at Puck. "Sit back down!"

Kurt turned to Artie and whispered, "Is she always like this?" Artie looked back at him alarmed and he heard a voice.

_"Yes." _He looked around trying to find the source of the voice, even though he knew he had heard it inside his head. Turning back to the front of class he saw Miss Sylvester staring directly at him.

_"And there's no talking in my class, Porcelain."_

Not sure how he was supposed to respond he mumbled "Sorry..."

"I'm really sorry, Kurt I forgot you didn't know," Artie said in the corridor after the class had ended. "Miss Sylvester can read minds."

Kurt shuddered. "I really wish you would have told me that before class."

"Why, what were you thinking about?" Artie asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Just about the work, luckily," Kurt replied. "But it would have been nice for a bit of warning before hearing someone else talking inside my head. Is there anything else I should know?"

"Sylvester's the only mind reader," Artie said. "I think."

"That's reassuring," Kurt said sarcastically. "Well at least I made it through my first day of classes relatively unharmed. Didn't Rachel say something about checking out the grounds?"

* * *

By the end of his first week Kurt was glad to have a break from classes. He lounged lazily on his bed watching his friends. Over the past few days Kurt had gotten to know Rachel, Mercedes, Artie and Tina very well. He thought that even if they had met in other circumstances and in a regular high school he still would have sought out their company.

Artie sat at his computer. Kurt couldn't see the screen but he knew Artie was controlling the machine just by touching the mouse. His ability meant that didn't need to type or press any of the keys. Behind him Mercedes and Rachel were talking together. The girls had vacated their own dorm in order to give Tina and Mike some privacy. The low sun was streaming through the windows onto Kurt face. He thought about getting up to close the drapes but settled for covering his face with a pillow instead as it involved less movement on his part.

He felt the bed dip and the pillow was dragged away from his face.

"Kurt!" Rachel whined. "You can't waste the whole weekend sleeping."

"Not the whole weekend just the rest of today." Kurt said sleepily pulling the pillow back before an unseen force pulled it from his hands and sent it flying across the room.

"That's not fair," Kurt frowned.

"We still have a few hours before it gets dark, why don't we all go out and enjoy the sunshi-"

Rachel's words were cut short by a flash of lightning and the sound of thunder. Kurt looked at the window, the sun was no longer shining and rain started hammering against the roof of their attic dorm room, dripping in through the gap where the window was slightly open.

Kurt raised his eyes at Rachel. "That's your fault you know. You jinxed it."

Rachel sulked as Kurt finally got up and walked over to the window stretching his arms out. He shut the window firmly then something outside caught his eye. In the distance the iron gates opened and a familiar car drove towards the building. There was another crash of lightning.

"That storm sounds pretty bad," Mercedes commented.

"Never mind that," Kurt said. "I think we have a new student."

At his words Artie, Rachel and Mercedes rushed over to the window.

"Oooh maybe we'll get another roommate Mercedes," Rachel squealed.

They all leant into the window to get a better view then leapt back as another bolt of lightning struck nearby.

They heard the sound of a car door slam. Kurt moved back to the window and saw two figures walking towards the main entrance. He recognised one as Mr Schuester, the other was shorter, his face hidden by a head of dark curly hair.

"He doesn't look in great shape," Mercedes tutted. Kurt noticed that she was right. The boy was limping and Schuester had an arm around his back, helping to support him.

"Poor Kid," Artie winced.

"If it was anything _really_ bad then the Elites would have been called in," Rachel reasoned.

"It looks bad enough," Kurt commented, feeling slightly nauseas. He felt a hand on his arm.

"You haven't even been here a week and look how well you've settled in. He'll be okay," Mercedes reassured him.

They spent a while speculating about who the new kid was and what his story might be. It was hard to guess his age from their 4th floor view, obscured by the heavy rain but they thought he was definitely a teen. They were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"It's open," Artie called.

A young man with light curly brown hair entered the room with a rucksack slung over his shoulder and another bag in his hands.

"Hey kids," he greeted them, before dumping the bags at the foot of the only remaining unoccupied bed. "You got yourselves a new roommate."

He turned to leave again, then caught sight of who else was in the room.

"Oh, hi, Rachel," he smiled.

"Hi, Jessie," Rachel beamed.

"I never see you around anymore," Jessie sighed.

"Well that's because you're a teacher now, Mr St James" Rachel teased.

"Youngest teacher at this school," he mumbled. "I'd been meaning to tell you that you I thought you were really great the other day. Obviously I can't talk about it here, Elite business you know."

Artie and Mercedes both rolled their eyes.

"We should grab a coffee sometime though so we can talk properly."

"Sure," Rachel replied. "That sounds great."

"Cool, I'll text you," he grinned before heading to the door.

"Wait!" Kurt called, stopping Jessie just as he put his hand on the doorknob. "The new kid, is he okay?"

"Sure, he's fine," he replied casually.

"So when will he be here?" Kurt asked before Jessie could walk out.

"I don't know. He's spending tonight in the medic wing."

"I thought you just said that he was fine," Kurt asked, confused.

"Well, he will be. Look I got to go. Rachel, I'll see you soon for that coffee," he winked before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Mercedes demanded, looking at Rachel.

"What?" she replied.

"Oh Rachel, you were _so_ great the other day. Let's get away from these non-Elite people and talk some more about how _great _you are," mimicked Artie.

"He was just being nice," Rachel said.

They continued quarrelling but Kurt had stopped listening. He couldn't take his mind of the boy with the dark curls. He felt a strange affinity with him. Kurt thought about the dream that had been plaguing him. If he had a different ability, he probably would have arrived there injured and limping too, if he had survived at all.

* * *

A/N: Please review if you liked the chapter or have any constructive criticisms.

Who else can't wait for tonight's episode? Not the Boy Next Door sounds amazing!


	3. Chapter 3 Blaine

**A/N:** There are some very minor warnings for this chapter but I don't want to spoil anyone so they're at the bottom of the page for those who want to know.

I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Final year Uni exams are kicking my ass!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Blaine**

Kurt didn't get much sleep that night. He blamed it on the incessant storm that was still raging outside rather than his lingering thoughts about the curly haired boy. He was bleary eyed as he tucked into his scrambled egg on toast in the cafeteria while Mercedes and Rachel continued their argument from the previous evening, now joined by Tina.

"Are you texting him_, again_?" Tina asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I am. So what?" Rachel replied, defensively.

"It's, _Jesse_," Mercedes stated, as if that was reason enough.

"I don't know why you have such a problem with him. He's very charming guy," Rachel sniffed, replying to her text.

"To you, maybe," Mercedes frowned.

Clicking 'send' on phone Rachel gave her friends a questioning look.

"He's... kind of a Jerk," Tina said slowly.

"We all hate him," Mike agreed. Artie nodded his head.

Rachel looked to each of her friends, outraged, "Well Kurt doesn't hate him. Do you, Kurt?"

Kurt froze for a moment, having not expected to be put on the spot.

"I don't know him as well as you guys do," Kurt said diplomatically. He didn't want to upset Rachel by admitting that his brief encounter with Jesse the previous evening had already caused Kurt to dislike the guy. There was something about way Jesse had casually dismissed any concern for someone else's wellbeing that did not sit well with him.

"Hi, Kurt," a soft voice spoke. Kurt looked up to see Miss Pillsbury addressing him. "I'm sorry for interrupting your breakfast but can I have a quick word?"

"Yes," Kurt replied quickly, accepting the opportunity to escape from another conversation about Jesse St James and Rachel Berry.

He abandoned his plate and allowed Miss Pillsbury to lead him outside into the corridor where they could talk in private.

"How are you settling in?" she asked, kindly.

"Fine, thank you," Kurt replied, then he remembered something Schuester had said on his first day. "Is this about the careers counselling thing that Mr Schuester was talking about?"

"No, no, although we will arrange a session soon," Miss Pillsbury promised. "As you may know, you are no longer the newest student at McKinley,"

"Yeah, we saw the new kid arrive yesterday," Kurt replied, his interest piqued. "He's going to be our roommate."

"He is," Miss Pillsbury confirmed. "And I know you're still settling in yourself but maybe you wouldn't mind showing him around and helping him adjust? Like Mercedes did for you."

"Yes. I mean, no. No, I wouldn't mind showing him around," Kurt clarified.

"That's great!" Miss Pillsbury replied happily. "He's in the medic ward for now but when he's feeling up to it I'll send him to find you."

Kurt bit his lip, imagining the boy all alone with nothing but his injuries to keep him company. McKinley wasn't nearly as bad as he had expected it to be but he didn't realise that until he was introduced to Mercedes and the other students.

"Maybe, I could go visit him?" Kurt suggested.

Miss Pillsbury's face lit up. "I'm sure he'd love that."

She turned to head back into the cafeteria.

"Wait, what's his name?" Kurt called after her.

"Blaine."

* * *

Kurt decided against going back into the cafeteria. His friends would probably want to accompany him to the medic ward. They had the best intentions of course but he didn't want to ambush the poor kid. Neither did he want to hear more about Rachel's love life.

He walked up the stair case to the third floor where the medic wing was. With everyone still at breakfast the corridors were empty and almost silent. The only noise that could be heard was the soft sound of thunder which was soon accompanied by the faint sound of footsteps. When Kurt walked around the next corner he saw a large figure walking towards him.

Kurt recognised him from class although he rarely spoke, David Karofksy. Kurt felt uneasy as Karofsky came closer and he had the sudden urge to turn and run. He ignored it and held his head high as he walked past the other boy, letting go of a breath that he didn't even know he had been holding. He looked back and saw that Karofksy was looking back at him also.

Not watching where he was going he ended up walking straight into someone.

"Sorry!" He said spinning his head back round.

"I didn't mea-" he words were lost as he stared at the person he'd walked into in horror and confusion. It was Karofsky.

His first thought was teleportation, like Mike, but when he turned back Karofsky was still down the corridor only now he was walking towards them. He looked at Karofsky he'd just bumped into.

"There's two of you," gasped.

The Karofsky in front of him moved close, causing Kurt to back away until his back hit the wall.

"Interesting power isn't it," Karofsky leered. "I hear you have an interesting power yourself... fag."

Kurt felt sick hearing the familiar taunt. He tried to sidestep out of the way but was grabbed by the other Karofsky who pulled his arms behind his back, trapping him in place.

"Hey now," Karofsky taunted. "I showed you mine, it's only fair you show me yours."

He saw a flash of metal as Karofsky pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket. Kurt panicked and tried to pull away. Karofsky wanted to see his power and he knew what that meant. His fear was confirmed when the boy raised the knife to his cheeks. Kurt knew he should shout or scream for help but something stopped him, perhaps the embarrassment at being found in this position, or giving Karofsky the satisfaction of knowing how terrified he really was. In a swift movement the bully made the tiniest knick on his cheek then watched in amazement as the cut healed it's self before remembering that he was supposed to look threatening.

"Impressive, but I get worse cuts that that from shaving," he commented. "Let's see how you handle this." Karofsky raised the knife again. Kurt was so consumed by terror that he didn't even hear the hurried footsteps before the Karofsky holding the knife was shoved away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Finn yelled, towering over Karofsky. The Karofsky holding Kurt let go. The two Karofskys walked towards each other, merging back into one person.

"Just having fun," Karofsky said innocently. "He doesn't care. look at him, he's fine."

"Stay away from him," Finn warned, standing between Kurt and Karofsky.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realise he was your boyfriend, Finn," Karofsky taunted. "Looks like the gayness is contagious."

Finn shoved Karofsky, sending him backwards a few steps. "Get the hell out of here!"

Karofsky responded by shoving Finn back, but it didn't seem to affect him at all, he didn't even flinch. They stared off until Karofsky, knowing that even two of him would lose in a fight, sneered and stormed off.

Once he had disappeared Finn turned back to Kurt. "You okay, Dude?"

Kurt stood there shaken up. but nevertheless replied, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you need to see the nurse?" Finn asked, concerned. "I'm on my way to the medic ward anyway."

"Me too, but I don't need to see the nurse. My power..."

"Ah of course, healing," Finn nodded in understanding. "Well let me walk you to the Medic ward anyway."

Kurt nodded and let Finn lead the rest of the way.

"How did you know about my power?" Kurt frowned. "And Karofsky, how did he know?"

"Quinn told me," Finn said guiltily. "And Santana told her. Word gets around pretty fast here."

"Clearly," Kurt mumbled.

"It's cool though, healing," Finn said, clearly trying to sound less excited then he really was. "Can you heal other people too?"

"I wish," Kurt sighed.

"Maybe one day. If you learnt how to heal people Schuester would definitely want you in the Elites."

"What's your power?" Kurt asked

Finn grinned at him and held his arm out, flexing his bicep a little. "Punch me."

Kurt stared at him, stunned. "I really don't want to do that."

"Go on, it's fine. I promise," Finn egged him on.

Kurt made a fist to lightly hit Finn's arm, the same way the jocks did to each other at his old school. Kurt gasped as his hand collided with Finn's arm like it was made of solid steel.

"Awesome, right?" Finn said. "I can make my skin inpen... impentra... uh like metal."

"Impenetrable." Kurt provided, rubbing his hand pointedly.

"Yes! I've been in the Elites since I was 15. They don't normally take people that young but it's not like I can get hurt."

"Again with the Elites," Kurt sighed. "Everyone acts like they're rock stars."

"Most of them wouldn't want to join if they knew how dangerous it was sometimes. We do really important work though and we help people," Finn replied seriously. "Wouldn't you want to be a part of that?"

"I don't think I'd be any help to anyone," Kurt replied sadly. Finn looked ready to argue back but they had reached the medic ward.

Walking through the double doors Kurt entered a large rectangular room. The layout was familiar to him, there were several empty beds in bays with drapes that could be pulled around them, although only one bay, right at the end had the drapes pulled closed.

To the side there was another door, the sign above it read "Nurse's Office." The door opened and a lady with brown hair and a kind face, wearing a nurses uniform, walked.

"Hi Mom!" Finn called, rushing over to embrace the woman.

"Hi Sweetie," The woman greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. "And who's this?"

"Oh, this is Kurt," Finn replied. "He's new."

"Kurt! Of course, Will has told me all about you. I'm Carole Hudson but everyone around here just calls me Nurse Carole," she winked. "I didn't think I'd see you much though. Are you feeling ill?"

"I'm fine. Actually I came to visit Blaine. Miss Pillsbury wants me to show him around."

"That's so sweet," Carole smiled. "He's at the end there, go right on over. He's just having breakfast."

Carole and Finn disappeared into the Nurses office leaving Kurt to wander over to the bay at the end of the room. He paused, feeling like he should knock or something but what was the protocol with closed drapes? Kurt pulled himself together and slipped through the gap in the drapes.

Inside the bay the curly haired boy, Blaine, was sitting up in the bed. He paid no attention to Kurt and carried on gazing out the window at the rain splattering on the glass. In front of him was a tray containing a few slices of toast and a bowl of cereal that looked completely untouched. Now Kurt could see him clearly he could see the bruises and cuts littered across his skin

"Um, Hi," Kurt greeted him, trying to sound cheerful. "I'm Kurt."

Kurt rubbed his head nervously as Blaine didn't acknowledge him at all.

"Miss Pillsbury wants me to show you around to help you get settled in and err, adjust."

When Blaine didn't respond Kurt kept on talking in an attempt to fill the awkward silence.

"You haven't eaten anything. Aren't you hungry? Do you want me go to the cafeteria and get something else?"

Nothing. Kurt figured that asking Blaine questions probably wasn't the best idea if he was just going to stare out the window and ignore him. He took a seat next to the bed.

"You're probably wondering what this place is like. It's okay here. Everyone's friendly," Kurt continued. He thought about his confrontation with Santana and his recent run in with Karofsky. "Well, mostly anyway. So...That's some storm, huh? Ugh how lame am I, right? I'm talking about the weather... I'm sorry I know I'm rambling. I'm just nervous."

For the first time Blaine looked away from the window. Kurt's breath was caught in his throat as the most beautiful pair of eyes he'd ever seen were looking directly at him.

"Why are you nervous?" Blaine spoke.

_'Because you're gorgeous'_, Kurt thought.

"I don't know. I'm supposed to help you settle in but I'm not sure I'm the best person," Kurt explained.

"Oh," Blaine said, his eyes downcast.

"I do want to help you," Kurt clarified. "It's just that I've only been here a few days myself."

Blaine looked slightly happier at that. "Really? Why did you come here?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to go," Kurt replied honestly, giving a small smile to hide how the absolute devastation he really felt about that fact.

"Why not? What happened?"

Kurt paused. He wasn't sure if he was read to properly answer that question but clearly something bad had happened to Blaine too. Maybe by opening up he would earn the boys trust.

"I was in an accident," Kurt began. "Me and my dad were driving home. The weather was pretty bad and another car skidded into us, knocked us off the road. I don't remember anything else until I woke up in hospital. They'd found me unconscious and covered in blood. My blood. They tried to find the source of the bleeding but once the blood was cleaned away I didn't have a scratch on me. They ran more tests to rule out internal bleeding or fracture... I was fine."

Blaine was listening to him with rapt attention and Kurt tried not to look miserable and he retold his story. "Mr Schuester came to visit me in the hospital. He told me I was a... a mutant. He said it wouldn't be long until other people figured it out too, that the doctors were already suspicious. He said people would be coming for me, bad people. Then he told me about McKinley and said that I would be safe here."

"What about your Dad?" Blaine asked.

"He.. um," Kurt's voice broke as he tried to say it. It was the first time and the words tasted wrong in his mouth. "He died."

Before he could stop it tears were flowing down his face. His quickly moved to wipe them but they were replaced with new tears just as fast.

"I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled. "It's just... it was only a week ago and this is the first time I've actually talked about it."

Blaine reached over and grabbed his hand. "It's okay, you don't have to apologise."

Kurt took a deep breath and pulled himself together. "I'm supposed to be the one helping you. You're the one who's hurt". He looked pointedly at Blaine's bruises.

"It's not that bad," Blaine said with a small shrug. "Nurse Carole said I can leave whenever but I... I thought that I should wait for the bruising to go down a little so maybe everyone won't immediately ask how I got them. I don't want to talk about it."

Kurt watched him thoughtfully. "Well, I've been here almost a week and you are the only person to ask me about what brought me here."

"Really?" Blaine asked sounding surprised.

"Really. Our roommates are nice, they won't ask you to talk about anything that you don't want to."

Blaine cocked his head. "Roommates?"

"Yeah, you're going to be with me and Mike and Artie."

Blaine looked thoughtfully but didn't say anything. Kurt suddenly became aware that he was still gripping Blaine's hand and promptly let it go.

"You should eat something."

"I'm not hungry," Blaine said quietly.

Kurt stomach rumbled as he thought about the scrambled egg on toast he left in the cafeteria. He looked up to see Blaine had gone back to passively staring out the window.

"Well _I'm_ starving," Kurt announced taking a piece of the toast. Blaine head snapped round to stare at him, eyes wide.

"Mmmm," Kurt moaned, taking a bite. "It's really good, you should try some."

For the first time a small smiled appeared on Blaine's lips. "Do you always make those sounds when you eat."

"Only when I'm trying to tempt someone," Kurt winked.

Blaine's grin widened. "You know, you might give someone the wrong idea,"

Kurt choked on the toast he was eating and felt heat fill his cheeks. He pointed at the food in front of Blaine accusingly. "No! No I meant-" he stopped talking when Blaine burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you find me so amusing," Kurt pouted but Blaine's laughter was infectious and he soon found himself laughing as well.

All too quickly Blaine melodic laughter turned into a grimace of pain.

"Are you okay?" Kurt said quickly.

"I'm fine," Blaine panted clutching his ribs. "Still a bit sore I guess."

Kurt looked at the boy in pain and wished he could do something to help.

"Hey!" he said suddenly. "Finn reckons that I could heal other people, not just myself."

"How?" Blaine asked sceptically.

"I don't know, maybe if I..." He shuffled his chair closer and reached an hand towards Blaine. "May I?"

Blaine thought about it and for a moment Kurt thought he was going to say no. However, before he could move his hand back Blaine nodded his head.

"Ok, just so you know, I have no idea what I'm doing," Kurt warned, as he put a hand gently on Blaine's cheek, covering a particularly nasty cut. He looked at Blaine and quickly got lost in his hazel eyes and the feel of his skin beneath his fingers.

"Kurt?" Blaine jogged him from his thoughts and Kurt remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

Kurt frowned, not quite sure what he was supposed to do next. He closed his eyes and scrunched his face up in concentrating, even though he had no idea what he was supposed to be concentrating on. He took a deep breath and felt a strange warmth in his palm. The shock of it caused him to pull his hand away and open his eyes.

"Did you feel that?" Kurt whispered.

"I don't feel anything," Blaine frowned.

"Okay, let me try again."

Kurt spent the next five minute trying to make something happen but that strange feeling of warmth never came back.

"Kurt, it's okay," Blaine said finally, pulling Kurt's hand away.

"I'm sorry," Kurt replied regretfully

"It doesn't hurt much now anyway. As long as you don't start making me laugh again."

"Well I'll try, but being this entertaining isn't something you can just turn off," Kurt sighed.

Blaine laughed while gripping his side.

"See, I'm a danger to us all," Kurt said dramatically.

Kurt smiled at Blaine who looked much more relaxed then when he'd first arrived. He was reclining in the bed and smiling back at Kurt, face still creased from laughing. Kurt decided that as soon as Blaine was better he would make it his mission to make the boy laugh as often as he could. The sun shone through the window and rested on Blaine's face, making his hazel eyes light up.

"Hey the storm stopped," Kurt pointed out, looking at the window where the rain had finally subsided and the grey clouds had parted. "We could go out for a walk or something later if you're feeling up to it."

"Look, Kurt," Blaine started. "I know you're just doing what Miss Pillsbury asked but it's okay. I'm sure you'd rather be hanging out with your friends or something."

"Not at all," Kurt said firmly. "And all Pillsbury asked me to do was show you around once you had left the medic wing. She didn't send me here."

"Then why come here?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Until last night _I_ was the new kid so I know what it's like. Besides, we're friends now too," Kurt replied brightly.

Kurt's smile faltered at Blaine's shocked expression.

"That's if you even want to be friends. I just realised how presumptuous I'm being. I'm just assuming that you'd even want my company!" Kurt babbled, standing up. "I can go if you want me to too. I don't mind."

"Wow," Blaine said wide eyed at Kurt's outburst. "I just meant that you didn't have to hang around if you had better things to do. If you want to stay then I would really like that."

"Oh," Kurt breathed. "Sorry, I can be a little dramatic. It's the performer in me."

"You perform?" Blaine asked as Kurt sat down again, a little embarrassed.

"I used to. I was in the glee club at my old high school."

"Me too!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Maybe we should start a glee club here," Kurt joked.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" Blaine bit his lip.

"Of course you can."

"Are you gay?"

Kurt sat up, taken a back at the question being thrown at him from nowhere, "Yes. I am."

Blaine nodded avoiding making eye contact.

"Can I ask _you_ something?"

"I'm gay too," Blaine blurted out.

Kurt ignored the flutter in his stomach. "That wasn't what I was going to ask."

"Oh, sorry," Blaine mumbled. "What were you going to ask?"

"You don't have to answer but I was wondering what your ability was."

"Oh right," Blaine grimaced. "It's okay, I doubt I'd be able to keep it secret for long anyway. I can control the weather."

"Although 'control' is not how _I'd_ describe it," Blaine continued. "It doesn't feel like I have control over it at all."

Kurt mouth hung open as he took in Blaine's words. He looked at the window as things started to click into place.

"The storm," Kurt gasped. "It started when you arrived."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Blaine said with a small laugh. "Since... since I discovered my power it's like I've had my own person raincloud. Just to rub salt into the wound I guess."

Kurt felt even more guilty that he'd been able to escape from his ordeal with no physical marks to show for it. Not only did Blaine have cuts and bruises, he had a constant meteorological reminder.

"It's not so cloudy now." Kurt reminded him, nodding towards the window. The sun's rays shining though the moisture in the air left from the storm had created a beautiful double rainbow in the sky.

Blaine followed his gaze, "No, it's not," he agreed and to Kurt's surprise Blaine started to blush.

* * *

Hope this chapter was worth the wait :). I promise more action is on the way, but we need to set things up first.

**Warnings:** Homophobic language & Minor Violence


	4. Chapter 4 Nice Pajamas

**A/N:** Just an FYI: I might not be able to update for a couple of weeks. I'm going on out the country on Tuesday for a week, and then a couple of days after I get back I'm moving house and cities. So it's going to be a bit hectic. But it'll give me lots of thinking/planning time which will result in faster writing when I get back ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4: "Nice Pajamas"**

Kurt spent almost the whole day talking to Blaine. He even didn't realise how much time had passed until Finn interrupted them to announce that it was dinner time.

"Do you want to come to the cafeteria with us?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head in response.

"Do you want me to bring something up for you?" Blaine shook his head again. He had been silent since Finn had appeared.

"Don't worry my mom will bring something for you," Finn said. "I'm Finn by the way."

"I'm Blaine," the boy replied nervously.

"Well, I'm starving, and when I get too hungry I get headaches," Finn said, oblivious to the effect he was having on Blaine. "You coming Kurt?"

"Yeah, I just..." Kurt turned to Blaine. "I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Kurt."

"See you tomorrow then." Kurt wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the bruise-covered boy shifting nervously in his bed but he wasn't sure a hug would be welcome, especially with Finn right there. Instead he gave a small smile and left with Finn.

"Later, Blaine!" Finn called.

* * *

"So you were there all day?" Kurt asked, making conversation as he and Finn made their way back downstairs.

"Yeah, I don't get to see my Mom much during the term time," Finn replied.

"Doesn't she live he?" Kurt frowned.

"Nope. She lives nearby and works here during the week. So I see her around but I have classes and stuff. She doesn't stay over unless she's actually needed, like now because of the new kid," Finn explained.

"That makes sense, I don't know why I just assumed. I guess I don't know any mutants that don't live here," Kurt admitted.

"There are plenty, trust me. You probably wouldn't know if you'd met one because most hide their gifts so they can live normal lives. My Mom's not a mutant though."

Before Kurt could absorb his shock they were interrupted by Rachel storming down the corridor towards them. Kurt completely forget what he and Finn were talking about when he realised that Rachel was no longer wearing the reindeer sweater she had on at breakfast and had replaced it with a skin tight leather cat suit.

"R- Rachel?" Finn stuttered.

"Hi Finn," Rachel said seductively, flicking her long brown hair over her shoulder and learning against a nearby wall.

Kurt stared in horror, he'd never seen Rachel behave like this and he half wished they'd bumped into Karofsky again instead.

"Nice uh, cat suit," Finn gulped.

"Look Finn, I like you. You like me. When are we going to stop dancing this dance and just admit that we belong together," Rachel purred.

"Rachel!" Kurt gasped, confused and appalled by his friends strange behaviour. Rachel shot him an unfamiliar scowl.

"Quinn?" Finn cried.

Kurt's head shot around looking for Quinn, but no one else was there. His confusion quickly turned to shock as he watched Rachel's hair lighten to a blond colour and she grew a few inches taller, turning back into Finn's girlfriend.

"What are you doing?" Finn sighed, exasperated.

"I know there is something going on between you two," Quinn replied angrily. "You think I don't see the way man-hands looks at you?"

"You can keep doing things like this! We're supposed to trust each other."

"I'll just uh- leave you guys to it," Kurt interrupted, although they didn't seem to hear him so he just turned and sped off towards the cafeteria, trying to get the image of Rachel in a cat suit out of his head.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Mercedes asked when Kurt took a seat at the table where her, Artie, Mike and Tina were already sitting.

"I was in the medic ward, talking to the new kid. I'm supposed to be showing him around."

"You've been gone almost all day," Tina commented.

"Yeah, I guess I lost track of time," Kurt shrugged.

"So what's the new kid's story?" Artie asked, lowering his voice as if he didn't want to be overheard.

"His name's Blaine..." Kurt said before trailing off, not sure what else to say. He likes to sing? He's gay? He accidentally creates lightning storms when he's upset? Blaine hadn't specifically asked him not to tell anyone those things, but they were still personal. "You'll meet him yourself soon anyway."

"So where's Rachel?" he added attempting to change the subject.

"You are not the only person who has been missing all day," Tina replied with a significant look. "She got a text and then took off. "

"Without telling you where she was going?" Kurt questioned.

"We may have taken the Jesse bashing too far," Artie said sheepishly.

"Screw that," Mercedes scowled. "Rachel is probably the most irritating person I have ever met but she's also my friend and I don't trust that guy."

"He's a teacher though right?" Kurt reasoned. "Would Schuester hire him if he didn't trust him?"

"He was a student until this summer, and Schuester would never kick anyone out," Tina supplied.

"He's too nice," Artie shook his head. "Jesse has always been kind of... superior. You'll never catch him talking to anyone outside of the Elites.

"It's a huge loss of us all," Mercedes said sarcastically. "But we cope somehow."

Kurt chuckled before raising from his seat to grab some food.

* * *

After dinner the group moved towards one of the common areas where some children were sitting around a large wall-mounted TV playing cartoons. Occasionally the children groaned at a young boy who kept changing the channels by blinking, giggling each time.

They walked past them to sit on some sofas further away. As it got later into the evening the younger children left to go to their dorms and Mike and Tina quickly dived towards the vacated sofas in front of the TV. Mercedes grabbed the remote while Kurt pushed Artie's wheelchair over.

Mercedes flicked over to a reality TV show and Kurt collapsed onto a seat next to her. Tina and Mike cuddled on the other sofa, in a world of their own.

They had all gone quiet for the first time that night and Kurt took the opportunity to bring something up that was on his mind.

"Do you guys know Karofsky?" Kurt asked.

"It's not a very big school, Kurt," She smiled. "Everyone knows everyone."

"I know," Kurt said trying to find the right words. "But what's his problem?"

"Besides being a bullying jerk?" Artie shot back light heartedly but Mercedes caught Kurt's expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a little run in with him," Kurt replied.

The atmosphere shifted and Artie and Mercedes were both starting at him.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked worriedly.

"He wanted me to show him my power, but someone came along before anything too bad happened," he answered. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"He doesn't like anyone very much," Mercedes scoffed.

"Wait. He wanted to see your power?" Artie frowned, realising what that meant.

"You need to tell Schuester, or Miss Pillsbury," Mercedes said urgently, also realising that Kurt couldn't demonstrate his power unless he was first injured.

Kurt shook his head. "It's fine, I've dealt with bullies before. I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Kurt! He might really hurt you!" Mercedes argued.

"So? I'd just heal anyway," Kurt said bitterly.

"That is not the point!" Mercedes replied.

"Look I didn't mean to worry you," Kurt said suddenly feeling very tired. "I'm not worried so you shouldn't be worried."

His words did nothing to reassure Mercedes and Artie who will still looking at him stricken.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," Kurt said, regretting bringing the subject up in the first place.

"Kurt..." Mercedes started.

"Night guys," Kurt cut her off before leaving the common area.

* * *

_Kurt sped along the highway in his car. It was dark and the road ahead of him was empty. The window wipers were frantically wiping away the rain falling fast and heavy. Kurt knew it wasn't a good idea to be driving this late, especially in this weather but he had to get to New York. He had to._

_He turned to look at the passenger seat but it was empty. The sight pained him. Something was missing but he wasn't sure what._

_He turned back to the road and gasped at a dark figure standing in the middle of the highway, illuminated for a second in headlights before Kurt panicked and sharply pulled the steering wheel to avoid hitting them. He felt a familiar swooping sensation as the car flipped over, down the embankment._

_Kurt dragged himself out of the wreckage. Miraculously he was okay but that didn't matter. There was something more important but he'd forgotten, he need to remember. He could smell the oil leaking from the car. It smelled familiar._

_"Dad!"_

_He ran to the passenger side of the upturned car but it was empty. He was here though, he remembered. The accident. He was here. His dad was hurt and he had to find him._

_He looked around frantically screaming. "Dad!"_

_He ran back into the road repeatedly calling out but stopped at the sight of the figure still standing in the road. He frowned._

_"Who are you? You shouldn't be here!" Kurt yelled through the rain._

_He stepped closer to the figure who was a few inches shorter than him, wearing a black hooded jumper. A few dark curs were visible underneath the hood. The figure was shaking._

_He reached a hand out but before he could reach the hood the figure looked up. The last thing Kurt saw before a blinding flash of light was a pair of terrified hazel eyes._

Kurt groaned in annoyance at being woken up by the sounds of yet another storm. His head was still fuzzy and he lay unmoving in his bed, intending to go back to sleep. Before he could drift off another flash of light filled the room and Kurt sat up.

"Blaine," he whispered into the darkness.

* * *

Kurt poked his head around the door. The hallway outside his dorm was almost pitch black, the only source of light being the moon outside. Kurt hesitated, students were not supposed to leave their dorm rooms after 10pm during the week and midnight on weekends. It was almost 3am now. Besides, he had no proof that the storm was being caused by Blaine, except for a nagging feeling in his gut.

Making a decision he stepped out into the hall, quietly closing the door behind him. He held his phone in one hand, keeping it illuminated to add a little extra light as he moved silently towards the door to the main hallway. He didn't want to wake anyone in the other dorms but as he was barefoot it was remarkably easy to move through the halls without making a sound.

The main hallway was dimly lit so Kurt put his phone away in his pajama pocket. It too was empty and he hoped that it would stay that way. He wasn't sure if teachers patrolled to make sure students weren't out of bed but no one had mentioned anything about it. When he reached the stairs he cringed as the first step creaked loudly. Deciding that walking down slowly would just make more noise, he quickly ran down the stairs to the third floor.

The school seemed like a different place at night. The few sources of dim light casted strange shadows on the walls and Kurt shivered, whishing he'd grabbed a sweater. Kurt froze to the spot when he thought he saw a shadow move ahead of him. Figuring that it was probably just his mind playing tricks on him he continued on his way until he realised a huge shadowy figure was moving towards him. A figure that looked too large to be human. Kurt's blood ran cold and he leapt towards the nearest door, into an empty classroom. Inside, he backed away from the closed door, hoping that whatever it was hadn't seen him.

His heart pounded as he heard footsteps getting louder until they stopped right behind the door. The door flew open and Kurt screamed.

He heard the flick of a switch before the room was bathed in light, including the woman standing in the doorway. Blinking through the sudden brightness Kurt recognised the woman as Bieste, one of the teacher's he'd seen on his first day. She bent slightly to walk through the doorway. Although Kurt was hugely relieved that he hadn't been caught by a shadowy monster, his heart was still pounding at being caught roaming the halls at night. He'd never been in trouble before, even at his old school.

"What are you doing?" Bieste spoke in a deep booming voice. Her expression was unreadable.

"I.. um. I just.." Kurt stuttered.

"Calm down, Pumpkin," she laughed. "I aint the hallway police. I thought you were Sue, spying on me again."

Kurt relaxed a little but still wasn't sure about how much trouble he was in.

"It's my night on patrol and she's taken to spying on me to make sure I don't sneak out for food-runs," Bieste explained.

It was then that Kurt noticed the KFC bucket underneath one of her enormous arms. Bieste followed his eye line.

"You saw nothing," Bieste pointed a warning finger at him, before backing out of the classroom. Confused, but relieved, Kurt carried on his way to the medic ward.

His encounter left his heart still beating fast but he was grateful that Bieste was apparently terrible at her role as night time patrol. An uneasy part of him thought that the reason she was so indifferent to his presence was probably because what she was keeping watch against was more important and much more dangerous than students being out of bed.

He shook the thought away as he reached his destination, getting his mind back on his original task. Sneaking into the ward he tried to work out exactly what his task was. The drapes around Blaine's bed were no longer closed and Kurt could see him, unmoving in what could be a peaceful slumber. He felt stupid, it was almost winter in Ohio, storms happened. It was probably just a coincident.

When it got to the point where Kurt thought it would be bordering on creepy to keep watching the boy sleep, he turned to leave. It was then that he heard a tiny whimper, shortly followed by a flash of lightning. Without further hesitation Kurt rushed over to bed.

"Blaine?" he hissed, not wanting to wake up nurse Carole. When there was no response Kurt considered just leaving again as Blaine seemed fine. But against his better judgement, he put a hand on the sleeping boy's shoulder and gently shook him. Blaine opened his eyes and yelled in surprise, jumping back until he hit the rail at the side of the bed.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kurt hissed quickly. "It's just me, Kurt!"

"Jesus, Kurt. You almost gave me a heart attack!" Blaine croaked.

"To be fair, you almost gave me one too," Kurt shot back, clutching his chest, he hadn't expected Blaine to yell in his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kurt asked when he realised that Blaine was shaking.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," Blaine nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt offered.

Blaine turned to look at him confused. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might be upset," Kurt replied truthfully.

"In the middle of the night?" Blaine asked, still confused.

Kurt nodded towards the window where a storm was still raging outside, earning a frustrated groan from Blaine. "Of course."

"I'm sure you'll get better at controlling it," Kurt said.

"Really? Because it seems to be getting worse," Blaine snapped. "My whole life I didn't know what I was and I was FINE. And then... and now... I HATE IT!

Kurt shrunk back slightly, waiting in case Blaine wasn't finished with his rant.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said finally. "I know it's not your fault."

"I understand-" Kurt started.

"You don't understand," Blaine insisted. "You're not dangerous, you can't hurt people."

Kurt noticed the pained tone of Blaine's voice and wanted to question him further, but he remembered what Blaine had said earlier that day about not wanting to talk about his past.

"Maybe not, but I was still angry when I found out what I was. I hated myself. I still too."

Blaine's expression softened slightly before he asked, "Why?"

"Because I survived and he didn't," Kurt replied simply. He didn't elaborate any further. He didn't want to admit that a part of him wished that he didn't have this ability. The same part that thought he was supposed to be dead, supposed to be with his father but some cruel twist of fate kept him here while his father was gone.

"You know there are scientists that are trying to make a cure?" Blaine said, breaking the silence.

"I heard but... do you think it's actually possible?" Kurt asked, his voice returning to a whisper.

"I hope so," Blaine said longingly. "Then I could go home."

Kurt listened curiously and waited, hoping Blaine might expand further on what or where 'home' was.

"If there was a cure would you take it?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt replied without any hesitation.

"Really?" Blaine said surprised. "I mean, I would gladly get rid of this stupid power but if I had _your _ability I might think differently... why would you want to get rid of it?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Okay, this is going to sound completely ridiculous, especially since you're..." Kurt waved his hand motioning towards Blaine's cuts and bruises. "But this ability doesn't stop me from getting hurt, or feeling pain. It just... puts me back together again I guess."

"Isn't that better than staying in pain?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe? I don't know. When we crashed I was hurt, bad. Yet here I am, unscathed. And it feels wrong. All the evidence has been erased like maybe it never happened at all, but it _did_ happen. I look like I've been put back together but I'm not." Kurt closed his eyes to stop himself from tearing up. "I know it's a stupid way to think. There're are people who have to live with disabilities... and I'm whining because I'm healthy."

"It's not stupid," Blaine said firmly. "Although, I guess I can't pretend to understand."

They sat there in awkward silence for a while until it was broken by Blaine.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for being here?"

"I don't think so. But I should probably go and let you sleep," Kurt replied.

"I don't mind," Blaine shrugged.

"Get some sleep," Kurt repeated. "Then maybe tomorrow you'll be ready to see the rest of the school?"

"I doubt it," Blaine replied coldly.

"The classes will help, nothing is going to change if you just stay here," Kurt said trying to sound encouraging, but Blaine didn't react. "So I guess I'll be going then."

Kurt waited but Blaine had had already retreated back into himself.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Blaine. Well it's after midnight so it'll actually be later today I suppose... but in the actual daylight hours. I'll be wearing proper clothes and everything."

Blaine grinned, despite himself, but Kurt missed it as he was already walking towards the exit.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine called after him.

"Hm?" Kurt spun around, one hand on the door.

"Nice Pajamas."

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry if this is shorter than usual but I really wanted to get a chapter out before going away. I refrained from ending this chapter on a big cliff hanger though as I thought that would be a bit too mean since the next update won't be for a couple of weeks. So that's incoming in the next chapter ;). Along with much more action i promise! We'll discover some interesting side effects to both Kurt and Blaine's powers...

Also I'm going to shamelessly plug a Kurt+Blaine video I made to celebrate Klaine surviving the whole of season 3! It's only 3 and a half minutes :).

youtube . com /watch?v=ul0Dw-OJ5dQ


	5. Chapter 5 Glass

_Chapter 5 - Glass_

_I don't really have a reason why this took so long except that life happened. I moved to a new city, started a new job and have less time to write. I also wrote this whole chapter and then lost it which really discouraged me and made me stop for ages. I'll never abandon the story, but I'm not going to make promises about when updates will happen. Of course I hope you still stick with it and getting reviews definitely motivates me to write :)._

* * *

Sunday Morning Kurt woke up to an empty dorm room. His late night adventure had caused him to sleep in and sunlight was already streaming in through the windows. He was sure he had missed half the day already but he was grateful that Mike and Artie had obviously decided not to wake him and let him sleep in.

As he rolled over his eyes fell upon the bags on top of the bed next to his. He didn't know Blaine very well but he felt comforted knowing that he was no longer the only new kid in school. But more than that, he wanted to help him. Helping Blaine could turn out to be a great distraction from his own problems. He almost couldn't believe that over a week ago he was just a normal teenager. Just over a week ago he still had a father...

He took a deep breath and shook away the thought that threatened to consume him with grief if he let it. Instead he dragged himself out of bed and thought about how he was going to be a good mentor to Blaine. The first step, he decided, would be getting him out of the medic ward.

"Some of the classes are actually really interesting," Kurt said, later that day when he went back to visit Blaine. Blaine was looking much better than the day before. His bruises had started to fade and Kurt reckoned that if he'd tried to walk his limp would probably be gone too. It wasn't just physical either. When Kurt had entered the ward Blaine's eyes had lit up and his whole posture changed. It made Kurt hopeful that persuading Blaine to leave the ward wouldn't be difficult at all.

An hour later and Kurt was running out of positive things to say about McKinley. After all he'd been there less than a week and wasn't completely sold on it yet himself. Blaine smiled politely, appreciating the company even though he saw through exactly what Kurt was doing.

"I mean there's the normal school stuff like Math and English but they also teach us about all different powers and how they can evolve." Kurt went on. "Like there is this girl, Sunshine, and she can control plants. So you'd think that means maybe she can make flowers grow quicker or something but there's so much more to it and so much potential to be unlocked with the right training and guidance."

"Fascinating," Blaine grinned.

"It is!" Kurt said before he caught sight of Blaine's amused expression. "Oh. I'm boring you aren't I? I'm 'the dull guy'. I'm the oblivious, _dull_ guy."

"Not at all," Blaine shook his head."Please continue."

"I've lost my train of thought now," Kurt sulked leaning back in his chair.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt I know what you're doing. I'm just not ready yet, okay?"

Kurt sighed, "What are you waiting for?"

Blaine looked down and fiddled with his bed sheet. "I don't know..."

"If you're waiting until being a mutant is 'okay' then I have news for you, that's not going to happen. Not while you hide in here."

"But if I go to this mutant school it will? ... And how long will that take?"

"As soon as I find out you'll be the first to know," Kurt said with a sad smile. He took a deep breath and stood up. "Well, that's the end of my pitch, I'm gonna go."

"Oh okay..." Blaine said taken aback by the suddenness of Kurt's announcement. "So I'll see you...?"

"I'm not coming back today," Kurt cut in. Blaine deflated and looked as if he was going to say something but then changed his mind.

"It's just, I've ditched my friends all weekend to hang out with you," Kurt explained. "They've been really nice and welcoming to me... I don't want to be rude to them."

"I get it." Blaine said. "I didn't think you'd want to hang out with me _all_ day."

"That's where you're wrong," Kurt said sagely. "I do want to hang out with you, but not here." He started to walk away as Blaine frowned after him. "We're having a movie night before classes start again tomorrow. It would be great if you joined us."

"Kurt, I can't." Blaine called after him.

"We're just going to hang out in the dorm room so there won't be that many people there," Kurt said casually. "So... just think about it."

Blaine groaned as he heard the door close.

* * *

Kurt arrived in the cafeteria before they had started serving dinner so it was mostly empty except for a few small groups of students and teachers. Artie, Mercedes, Tina and Mike were sitting at a table in the corner playing a card game.

Kurt greeted his friends and took a seat next to Mercedes.

"How's Blaine doing?" Tina asked.

"Much better," Kurt replied. "He still won't leave the medical ward though."

"I'm sure he will soon," Mercedes reassured him. "Are you going back to see him after dinner?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think I'm helping by going there all the time. Maybe it'll be the push he needs he leave there."

"Are _you _okay, Kurt?" Mercedes asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Kurt assured her. "I just hope I'm doing the right thing."

"You are," Artie chipped in. "Staying hidden away won't do Blaine any good."

They all nodded in agreement and their validation helped Kurt to relax a little and join in with their game. Unfortunately it wasn't long before it was interrupted.

"Hey, Losers."

Kurt shrank back into his seat as soon as he saw that it was Karofsky standing there. Mercedes put a reassuring hand on his arm.

"What do you want?" Mercedes asked sharply.

"I heard we have a new kid. Hudson said he's a fag."

"Finn would never say that word," Tina said bravely.

"I'm paraphrasing," Karofsky sneered.

"'Paraphrasing', that's a big word for you," Mercedes shot back. "Finn shouldn't have told you, but so what if he is?

"I'm just sayin'. You guys should be careful." He looked directly at Kurt and smirked. "So many fairies around it won't be long before Wheels and Chang catch it."

Mike stood up in front of Kurt, blocking Karofsky's gaze.

"You have something to say, Chang?" Karofsky demanded. He used his power to make two carbon copies of himself and Mike paled as he found himself standing in front of three Karofskys.

"Yeah I didn't so." The three Karofskys merged back into one who looked around Mike to address Kurt. "I can't wait to meet your new friend."

Kurt watched Karofsky walk away feeling ashamed with himself. He'd dealt with his fair share of bullies and his fear had never stopped him coming up with a witty comeback. Sure it may have earned him a wedgie or a slushy in the face but he knew he'd won intellectually. There was something about Karofsky though that made him freeze-up completely.

"He's such an ass," Artie said angrily. "I wish I had a had a better power."

"Don't say that," Tina sad, almost in tears. "Your power is amazing."

"If I could conjured fire like Puck... no one would ever mess with us." Artie said.

No one could think of an opposing argument so they sat in silence until a bell rang signally that food was ready.

Kurt didn't feel hungry at all. The horrible feeling in his stomach caused by the confrontation with Karofsky was still there and made him feel sick.

When they left the canteen, Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Blaine and was filled with guilt. With people like Karofksy around maybe Blaine was better off just taking some time to recover. Why was Kurt pushing him so much? He decided that he'd watch one movie with his friends, then make his excuses and go visit Blaine after all.

The girls ran off to their dorm room to fetch some DVDs while Kurt, Artie and Mike made their way to their own room.

"They're going to come back with loads of chick flicks," Mike sighed.

"Maybe I could 'acquire' some new movies from the internet because they get back?" Artie suggested.

"I've still not seen The Avengers," Mike said. "Or we could..."

Mike stopped talking as they entered the room, surprised to find there was already someone there.

Sitting down next on the bed next to his bags was Blaine. He jumped off the bed when he saw them and stood there awkwardly.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "What are you doing here."

Blaine shuffled nervously. "This is my dorm room?"

"Of course it is," Kurt said mentally kicking himself. "Sorry, I'm just a little shocked."

Blaine's eyes trailed over to Mike and Artie who Kurt had completely forgotten about.

"OH! This is Artie, and Mike," Kurt introduced. "And this is Blaine."

"Y'know I think the girls dorm would be better to watch the movie in," Artie said. "It's... much more tidy."

"Yeah," Mike agreed. "Kurt, why don't you and Blaine join us after he's finished unpacking?"

Without waiting for an answer they walked back through the door.

"Nice to meet you Blaine!" Artie called back before the door closed.

"Don't mind them," Kurt said, seeing the worried look on Blaine's face. "They just don't want to overwhelm you. Why don't I help you unpack?"

Blaine turned to look at the backpack and small duffel bag on the bed. "There's isn't much to unpack."

Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from asking Blaine why he'd brought so little with him. Maybe he had to pack in a hurry. Or maybe everything he owned was lost in a fire. Blaine blushed a little in embarrassment at his pitiful amount of belongings.

"I'm taller than you," Kurt said suddenly, causing Blaine to look up at him confused, with a slight frown on his face.

"You're...?"

"Taller. Than you," Kurt repeated, as though he hadn't just randomly changed the subject. "This is the first time I've seen you where you haven't been laying in a bed so... I just noticed."

Blaine stared at him for a second until a small smile appeared on his face. "You're a little unusual, y'know."

"How dare you!" Kurt gasped, in mock outrage.

Kurt sat on Blaine's bed, bouncing a little while Blaine started putting away clothes.

"I'm really glad you're here," Kurt said, more seriously.

"Me too," Blaine replied. His tone wasn't very convincing but Kurt didn't press the matter.

"Did you tell your friends about me?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Yes?" Kurt replied.

Blaine froze for a second before continuing to unpack. "What did you tell them?"

"Just that you were new student," Kurt assured him.

"You didn't tell them about my power?"

"Of course not," Kurt said taken aback. "That's not my business to tell people."

Blaine relaxed a little as he shoved his clothes into a dresser.

"But they are going to freak out when you tell them, controlling the weather is kinda amazing," Kurt said wistfully. "Much more impressive that my rubbish gift".

"Your power is _very_ impressive Kurt," Blaine said politely.

"More _flashy_ than impressive," Kurt replied, watching Blaine put away the last of his clothes.

"Your power can't hurt anyone," Blaine said sadly. "One day you might even be able to heal people."

"That's a very big maybe," Kurt pointed out.

"I've finished," Blaine announced, he looked nervously at the door that Artie and Mike had left through.

"We can just hang out here if you want," Kurt offered. "Or I could show you around a bit."

"No. I want to meet your friends," Blaine replied, with a determined look on his face that Kurt couldn't argue with.

"Okay, let's go," He said softly, leading Blaine to the girl's dorms.

When they arrive at the girl's dorm, everyone greeted Blaine enthusiastically. Tina and Mike were tangled up on Tina's bed while Rachel and Mercedes sat under the blanket on another bed. The dorm room was set out the same as the boys dorms, with two beds each side of the room and some desks in the middle. Once of the desks had a portable TV set on it.

Artie sat in his wheelchair in the space between the beds. "We're watching Moulin Rouge," he sighed.

"I'll grab you some cushions," Rachel said. Suddenly several pillows flew over from the other side of the room, landing on the floor near Artie.

Kurt immediately plopped down on one of the pillows, looking at Blaine and waiting for him to react.

"Thanks," Blaine said shyly, sitting next to Kurt. He was still looking at Rachel.

"She doesn't that a lot," Kurt mumbled, "You'll get used to it."

It didn't take long before Blaine realised he wasn't about to be interrogated and he was contently humming along to 'your song'.

As the film neared the end, Blaine turned to Kurt when he heard a loud sniff.

"Kurt are you crying?" he whispered.

"No," Kurt said, more high pitched than usual.

"It's okay," Blaine replied. "It's a sad movie."

"I said I'm not crying," Kurt croaked, quickly wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeves.

"Of course not," Blaine said, sounding amused as patted Kurt's back.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat, Blaine's touch felt like electricity.

The credits rolled and everyone else started to stir.

"What's next?" Mercedes asked sleepily.

"I'm kinda tired," Blaine said. "I think I'm just going to head to bed."

"Okay, it was nice meeting you Blaine," Rachel said sincerely.

"I think I'll turn in too," Kurt said, rising from the floor.

They walked in silence, from the girl's corridor to the boy's.

"You don't have to keep me company," Blaine said, "you should stay if you want to."

"I know, I'm just really tired," Kurt lied. Even though he wasn't actually tired, it didn't sound like such a bad idea to get an early night before classes tomorrow.

A door swung out in front of them and Kurt froze as Karofsky walked out. 'Crap,' he thought, this was all he needed.

"Hey Kurt, this your boyfriend?" he sneered. He froze, trying to think of the best way out of this. Obviously he could call for help, but that would be humiliating. He felt the sickness in his stomach that he'd always got when being confronted by a bully.

He looked over to Blaine and was surprised to see he was actually shaking. Karofsky was a pretty foreboding guy, it was smart to be wary of him, but Blaine was standing there with absolute terror in his eyes. Kurt was ashamed of the fact that he himself was definitely scared of Karofsky, but Blaine looked so frightened that it changed his perspective. He found himself less scared of getting beat up by Karofsky and more scared about what was going on with Blaine.

"Just move out of our way Karofsky," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's arm and tying to steer around the larger boy.

Karofsky sidestepped into their path. "Hold on there, fairy boys. Why are you in such a hurry?"

Kurt's fear was long forgotten now, all he felt at Karofsky was annoyance. Something was clearly very wrong with Blaine and he didn't have time for this.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY," Kurt yelled, not caring who heard.

"Else what," Karofsky growled stepping towards them. Blaine stepped back, pulling himself out of Kurt's grip.

"Blaine it's okay," Kurt said.

"S-Stay away from me!" Blaine stammered.

Karofsky laughed and took another step forward. Blaine stumbled back further before bolting.

"Holy crap!" Karofsky cried, "What a freaking cowardly little girl!"

"Go to hell!" Kurt shouted before turning to run after Blaine. He could hear Karofsky, now howling with laughter. He wasn't a violent person but at that moment he really wished he had some sort of special face punching power.

He ran through the door that led from the dormitories out onto the landing, stopping when he heard someone.

On the landing, sitting beneath an arched window was Blaine. He was shaking with his head tucked into his knees, chanting something. It was hard to hear over the vicious storm bellowing outside.

"Blaine?" Kurt approached cautiously, crouching down next to the other boy.

Blaine showed no sign that he'd heard him, continuing to mumble into his knees. "Stay away. "

Kurt watched him alarmed, wondering whether he should go for help. "Blaine, it's just me, it's Kurt."

"Stay away... please, please stay away..." he recited, over and over. The wind blew stronger against the glass and there was crash of lightning.

Kurt panicked, and thought about running to get back but he couldn't leave Blaine alone. He could hear the glass of the window creaking dangerously.

"Blaine, I think we should move from the window." When Blaine showed no sign of hearing him, his face still tucked into his Knees, Kurt knelt down next to the shivering boy.

"C'mon! snap out of it! Please..." Kurt said, almost pleading. He reached out with both hands to grab Blaine but the second his hands touched his shoulders, Blaine's head flew up and there was a huge crash as a gust of wind blew right through the window, shattering it.

Thinking quickly as window burst into shards of glass, Kurt pulled Blaine against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He felt tiny scratches when the glass fell on him, as

Kurt kept his grip on Blaine's shoulders, pulling him towards him and sheltering him as much as he could from the falling glass.

He felt tiny cuts and the glass scraped against his skin. And then it stopped, replaced by rain falling through the now broken window. The window has stop bellowing and now the only sound to be heard was the soft patter of rain hitting the wooden floors.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"It's okay," Kurt reassured him. "It's okay."

Blaine leant back and looked at Kurt. Kurt felt a sense of relief that Blaine was no longer cowering or chanting. He let go of the other boy so he could shake the remaining glass out of his hair.

"You're hurt," Blaine said, tears in his eyes. Kurt looked down and saw that there he was covered with scratches and cuts. His face also felt wet and he figured that was not just because of the rain.

They heard the sound of running, followed by the appearance of Miss Sylvester. People with mind-reading abilities didn't need to ask many questions. She took one look at them crouched underneath the window, surrounded by broken glass and starting punching buttons on her phone.

"Don't move," She ordered.

"It was an accident," Kurt said quickly, not wanting Blaine to get in trouble.

"I know it was an accident." she said emotionlessly. "That doesn't change that fact that when you're surrounded by glass, not moving is a good idea."

Before Kurt could say anything else Rachel came running out of the dorms, wearing her reindeer pajamas.

"What is it? What-oh my! What happened! Who did this!"

"Rein it in Berry. I just called you here to clean up." She said motioning towards the glass.

"Of course. Yes, right away," she replied. She raised a hand and all the glass lifted up into the air. Kurt winced as some of the glass was pulled out of his skin. In a different situation he was have been extremely impressed with Rachel's control. With the glass all moved and settled into a neat pile, Kurt realised that there was a fair amount of his blood on the floor.

"Porcelain!" Kurt realised that Sylvester was addressing him. "Do you need to see the nurse."

He shook his head, even though he felt a little light headed.

"Fine. Then go back to your room while I speak to Anderson."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue but was cut off "Yes. An accident. I know. Now go away."

Kurt stood up and walked away, leaving Blaine crouching on the floor, his head hung in shame.

Before he walked through the door he closed his eyes and thought very hard, _please, please don't be hard on him_. He returned to his dorm without checking to see if Miss Sylvester had even been paying attention to him.


	6. Chapter 6 Meditation

A/N: This would have been up sooner but I stupidly re-opened the document I was working on and lost about 2,000 words. I can't explain how frustrating that is! It's so hard to write something in the same way again. Anyway I wrote it a little differently the second time and I'm actually happier with it :) (Although I'm still saving my work much more often now...). In other news, I'm trying to stay in more often so I can save money to buy a car. Which means I'll have more time to write! Hurrah! :).

**Chapter 6: Meditation**

Rachel followed him into his room, closing the door behind her.

"Kurt, what happened?" She frowned.

"I don't know. Karofsky was bothering us, and Blaine freaked out..." Kurt replied.

"Blaine did this?" she's gasped dramatically.

"He didn't mean to. It's his power he just lost control of it," Kurt said looking at Rachel, begging her to understand. "Oh gaga... what if they kick him out?"

Kurt fell onto his bed with his head in his hands. Rachel's face softened as she sat down next to him.

"They won't do that," Rachel said firmly.

"How can you be so sure?" Kurt asked desperately.

"This... kind of thing happens, a lot."

Kurt looked at Rachel disbelievingly.

"It's hard to explain... Your ability is passive. For those of us whose abilities are more... active, it takes time to learn to control them."

"You guys all seem fine," Kurt pointed out.

"Most of us have been here a long time," Rachel reasoned. "But Kurt, even *I* slip up sometimes."

She shrugged at his shocked expression. "Our powers are tied to our emotions. When you're feeling angry, or upset, or frightened, it can be hard to stay in control. On the other hand, depression or grief can leave us unable to use our powers at all."

"But Miss Sylvester..."

"Is probably just calming him down," Rachel said reassuringly.

He sat on his bed and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry Kurt, this is the best place for Blaine to be. No one will send him away"

Right on cue, the door opened and Kurt looked over to see Blaine standing in the doorway.

"So I'll see you guys in the morning!" Rachel said abruptly before speeding out of the room, leaving the two boys alone.

"Can I come in?" Blaine asked timidly.

"It's your room too," Kurt pointed out. "Of course you can, "he said when Blaine hadn't moved.

"Kurt... I'm really sorry," Blaine said, moving into the room.

"Don't be," Kurt replied casually. "It was just an accident."

"I hurt you," Blaine said, shaking his head.

"Actually that was the glass," Kurt joked. "And look."

He rolled up the sleeve of his ruined shirt to display his arm. He rubbed his hand over it to wipe of the specks of dried blood, showing his arm, completely unharmed.

"See, the cuts have faded already."

"That's not the point." Blaine sat down on his own bed.

"Melodramatic, much?" Kurt said, trying to lift the mood.

Blaine stared at him stony-faced. "I should leave."

"What?" Kurt squeaked. "Blaine it was just an accident, you don't need to leave the dorm-"

"I don't mean the room," Blaine cut in. "I mean the school."

"The school? What are you talking about," Kurt said, panicking. "Is this because of Karofsky?"

"What's Karofsky?" Blaine asked, confused.

"The Jerk who caused all this," Kurt said incredulously. "Blaine I saw how terrified you were but we'll talk to Mr Shue, we could go right now. I don't know what happened to you before you came here but I promise, no one here will hurt you."

Blaine shook his head, his eyes starting to water. "You don't get it Kurt."

"Then _please _explain it to me," Kurt said, raising his voice.

"I wasn't scared of Karofsky hurting me okay?" Blaine yelled. "I was scared that I'd hurt _him_!"

Kurt couldn't think of what to say so he just stared at Blaine in shock. Blaine stood up and started pacing the room, now he'd opened up everything seemed to keep spilling out.

"Thursday night... It was my school's Sadie Hawkins dance. I went with my friend, Michael. He was the only other 'out' guy at my school. When were waiting for his dad to pick us up when these three guys... started beating the living crap out of us."

"They just... wouldn't stop. All I could think was... what did we do to deserve this? I looked over and saw Michael curled up on the floor."

Kurt thought he might throw up as he listened to Blaine's story.

"One of the guys spat on him and... I felt this fury inside me that I'd never felt before. I wanted to hurt them. I wanted to cause them pain. Then it happened. The lightning."

"Omg my god..." Kurt whispered.

"I didn't even realise it was me at first. There was a huge flash of light and a loud crash which knocked us all to the ground. I looked around and everyone got up, looking confused, except for one person. The guy who had spat on Michael... he wasn't moving."

Blaine stopped pacing and sank back down onto his bed, putting his head into his hands.

"He was dead. He _is_ dead. I killed him."

Kurt was sat there speechless as Blaine started sobbing. This couldn't be happening, it didn't make any sense. How could the sweet, scared boy that was half carried into the school covered in bruises also be a killer. Maybe it was just the mutant gene in him. Maybe they were all monsters after all.

He looked over and took in the sight of Blaine, sitting on the bed looking utterly miserable. He was still a little damp from the rain and his curly hair was messy from having ran his hands through it so many times. He didn't look much like a monster.

"It- it was an accident," Kurt said finally.

Blaine looked up at him. "I'm not sure it was. I wanted to hurt him, maybe... I wanted that to happen."

"Blaine, you didn't even know about your power, so how could you possibly have done it on purpose?" Kurt reasoned.

"It doesn't matter. I know now and I still hurt _you_," Blaine said, wiping his eyes and looking more serious. "You were right Kurt, your friends are sweet people. When I'm here I put them in danger, that is why I have to leave."

"That is why you have to _stay_," Kurt argued. "What happened was _not_ your fault. You didn't know you were a mutant, there was nothing you could do to prevent that from happening. But now you do know and you have a chance here to learn how to control your power. If you leave now you could end up hurting someone else, then it _would_ be your fault."

Blaine looked at him, terrified. Kurt sighed and moved over to sit next to Blaine.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to scare you into staying," Kurt said softly. "I just think, there's not going back now, for either of us."

"Does it get easier?" Blaine asked, quietly.

"I don't know," Kurt said, honestly. "But we're in this together, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine nodded. "I'm really glad you're here, Kurt."

Kurt smiled in response, holding back the words he wanted to say, that he was really glad Blaine was here. As much as he was helping him, Kurt needed Blaine here to get through this too.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," he said instead. "Don't go running away on me."

"I won't," Blaine said with a small smile.

When he returned from the bathroom Blaine was wearing pajama bottoms and a tank top, allowing Kurt to see the more of his bruises. He turned off the light and climbed into bed, pretending not to have noticed.

Like he always did before he slept, he stared at the photo of his father on his bedside table, and thought about simpler times.

"Is that your dad?" Blaine asked, from where he was laying in his own bed.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, his voice unsteady.

"What was he like?"

Kurt smiled at the picture. "He was the bed dad in the world. After my mom died, it was me and him against the world. When I came out, he just said that he'd always known and he loved me no matter what. We didn't always understand each other, but we loved and supported each other. He was my best friend."

"He sounds really amazing, Kurt," Blaine said sleepily.

"He was," Kurt replied, his throat constricting. "Good night, Blaine."

"Good night, Kurt."

* * *

Later that night when Kurt woke after Artie and Mike had returned. He looked over and saw the clock flash '03:12'am. Groaning, he turned over to go back to sleep.

When he heard the storm outside, it didn't take long to realise it was being causes by Blaine. The other boy was tossing and turning, tangled up in his bed sheets.

Kurt rushed over to Blaine's bed and shook him awake.

"Hey, wake up," he whispered softly.

"What is it?" Blaine said with a trembling voice as he woke up.

"You were having a nightmare," Kurt said back.

"Sorry," Blaine, starting to untangle himself from his bed sheets.

Kurt didn't ask what the nightmare was about, he already had good idea what it is.

"Are you okay?" he said instead.

"I'll be fine. Go back to sleep Kurt," Blaine replied.

Kurt nodded and climbed back into his own bed. The storm had calmed down and Kurt drifted to sleep to the sound of the rain tapping on the window, realising that this was going to become a common occurrence.

* * *

The following day Blaine settled into school as well as Kurt could have hoped. There was nothing exciting about Mondays lessons. While this made a boring day for most students, Kurt appreciated that it was probably better to ease Blaine in with some tradition school subjects before having to face Sue's class.

No one spoke about what had happened the night before. When at breakfast everyone started speculating and trying to guess how the hallway window was broken, Kurt realised that Rachel hasn't told anyone else what had happened. He was both immensely grateful and surprised. She didn't strike him at the type of person that would keep a secret, but perhaps he had misjudged her.

After their lessons had ended Mercedes suggested that they go watch TV.

"I still have another class," Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt replied, confused. I don't have another class.

"Look." Blaine handed him his schedule. After Kurt's usual class was another listed as 'MED', with Miss Pillsbury.

"What the hell is MED?" Kurt questioned.

"It 'Meditation'," Tina answered. "Me and Mike have it too. C'mon Blaine I can show you where it is."

Blaine looked at Kurt nervously before letting Tina lead him away.

"He's fine, let's go," Mercedes said impatiently, dragging him off into the opposite direction with Rachel and Artie.

Once they had sat down in the common area Kurt spoke again.

"Okay someone explain to me-"

"It's a class for people whose powers can be... difficult to manage," Mercedes replied.

"And Tina and Mike go?" Kurt asked.

"Tina used to have trouble with her power, she would turn invisible without meaning too, and sometimes would get stuck and not be able to turn back again." Artie explained. "Mike had the same problem, he'd teleport without meaning to, which could be quite dangerous. Usually it happens when they're scared or upset, but the class teaches you how to stay calm and in control."

"I used to go," Rachel said. "But I've been here so long and had so much practice, I don't really need to go anymore."

"So she says," Mercedes muttered under her breath to Kurt.

"I'll have you know that I am in complete control of both my emotions and my telekinesis," Rachel said proudly

"Uh huh, so I guess it was just a coincidence when that picture fell of the wall at the exact moment we walked in on Finn and Quinn making out in an empty class room."

"Mercedes!" Rachel scolded. "That wasn't me. And it was a _months_ ago."

"Shhh!" Kurt interrupted them suddenly and pointed at the TV. "Look!"

The girls stopped arguing to look at the TV where a blonde news reporter was standing outside of a supermarket.

"Hello, I'm Katie Simmons and I'm outside of Walmart in Westerville which earlier, was the scene of what witness describe as 'A terrifying hostage situation'.

"The first police reports state that a person with 'mutant abilities' tried to hold up the store. The situation quickly escalated when the mutant took everyone in the store hostage, demanding more money."

"It seems that the situation was quickly resolved by some teenage boys where were also taken hostage. The mutant managed to get away, but thanks to the heroism of this group of young men, no one was harmed. We'll keep you informed as we get more news. Back to Rod and Andrea in the studio."

"Thanks, Kathy." Rod replied. "I'm sure these events will add weight to the bill congressman Reggie Salazar is trying to pass, which would make in legal requirement for all mutants to identify their self and be placed on a public register."

Rachel groaned. "This is great. All the hard work we do gets ruined by one money hungry moron."

Kurt was used to seeing this kind of news reports. Even though he was now watching it as a mutant, surrounded by other mutants, he still couldn't shake the fear he felt about this unknown mutant that had took a innocent people hostage.

"I better go," Rachel sighed.

"Where?" Kurt asked.

"To Schue, he'll want to know about this so we can find the guy responsible before he hurts anybody."

Kurt watched Rachel race out of the room and wondered what measures the Elites would take to stop him. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer and he didn't want to think about it anymore. As Mercedes and Artie now couldn't stop talking about this unknown mutant and how he could have been stopped so easily by some kids, Kurt politely told them he need to go study.

He grabbed a text book and headed out into the courtyard.

It was early evening and the son was still shining, so he sat against a tree, under the shade of its leafy branches.

Before he could open his text book a voice Interrupted him. "Hey, Kurt!"

Kurt looked up to see Finn looming over him. "Hey, Finn. How're you doing?"

Finn shook his backpack off his shoulders and sat on the ground across from Kurt.

"I'm good, just bored. I always get bored when Puck and Sam are in meditation," Finn replied.

"You're not in the class either then?" Kurt asked.

"Nah," Finn sighed. "For some people, there's just no point."

"Like me." Kurt added.

"Yeah, it's not a bad thing though. Sam used to accidentally freeze things all the time, now that almost never happens. Puck still sets the occasional fire but I don't think they're as accidental as he says they are..."

Kurt smiled a little, it sounded like this class could be really good for Blaine.

"Anyone can go, but unless you have an active power it's not going to help. And you definitely don't want to end up like Santana."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"She's not technically part of the class. The teachers didn't enrol her because I guess they didn't want to set her up for disappointment. Her power isn't something she can just turn off, but every class there she is."

"That's really sad," Kurt said. He couldn't imagine having a power that stopped him from touching people. To never have been able to have hugged his father. Never been kissed by his mother. Never hold a guys hand...

"She would be great in the Elites but she won't ever willingly use her power," Finn sighed.

"Well it looks like I'm interrupting your study session," Finn said, looking at Kurt's text book.

"It's fine," Kurt said quickly.

"I told my mom I'd go see her anyway," Finn replied standing up. "See you around."

Kurt watched Finn run back into the building and turned back to his book. He couldn't find the energy to open it so instead he sat there mindlessly pulling blades of grass out of the ground.

He thought about what he'd be doing right now if the accident had never happened. He'd probably have just finished school and be starting dinner ready for when he Dad finished work at the tyre store. His Dad would come home and joking tell Kurt off for going to so much effort when he would have been happy with just ordering pizza.

All too soon, he was brought out of his day dream when something brushed passed his hand. Looking down he saw a crane fly bumbling about. With a broken wing and several missing legs, it looked like it had seen better days and wasn't able to get very far off of the ground.

Kurt lifted his text book to put it out of his misery but then he was struck by a sudden idea. Putting the book back down he put his hand over the crane fly instead. It hadn't worked when he'd tried healing Blaine, but this was much smaller so perhaps it would also be much easier.

Kurt sat that like for a while but nothing happened. He tried everything he could think of, taking deep breaths, concentrating so hard his head hurt, he even tried imagining in his head, the fly being healed and it's legs growing back. Nothing happened.

Kurt heard the sound of laughter in the distance and felt a warmth in his chest and hands. When he realised that the laughter was Blaine his eye's snapped open.

Sure enough, walking out the school with Puck and Sam, was Blaine. He and Sam were laughing at something Puck had just said and Kurt frowned.

When Blaine spotted him under the tree, he said something to Puck and Sam and left them to run over to him.

"Hey Kurt," he said beaming.

"Hey, Blaine. How was your class?"

"It was amazing, Blaine said breathlessly. I made friends with Puck and Sam, they're really cool and... Uh... Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt replied, eyebrows raised.

"Are you sulking," Blaine asked, amused.

"I don't sulk," Kurt snorted.

"Sure. C'mon then, I'll tell you all about my class." Blaine held out a hand which Kurt took, allowing Blaine to pull him to his feet.

Kurt smiled in spite of himself as they walked off towards the school. He didn't even notice a 6 legged crane fly whizzing past him and soaring off into the sky.


End file.
